


Fake Wedding March

by tsukkkiii (becauseitisbitter)



Series: those vows we made [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst, AU, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Phone Sex, Slow Build, Suga being an angel, broken hearts and dorks, make-out sessions, will there be butt sex?? who knows who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitisbitter/pseuds/tsukkkiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minutes before Daichi is going to introduce his fiance to his parents, he gets dumped via text. So while he sits in front of his parents, trying to figure out what to say, an angel appears next to him.</p><p>or: Suga pretends to be Daichi's fiance to save his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. I had this idea for forever and now that all my exams are done for now, I actually sat down to do this. This will be multi-chaptered, I don't know how many yet, we will have to see. I generally have to sit down and plan this out properly. I hope you like it and will enjoy this little idea I had.  
> This first chapter is a little short, the chapters to follow will be longer, I promise! Treat it like a prologue kind of thing!  
> Enjoy!

No matter how long he kept staring at the dark liquid in the cup in front him, it did not help him one bit to relax. Actually, he was pretty sure the coffee – and this was his third cup in one hour already – made everything worse.

“ _Where the hell are you??”_

It was the last message he had sent his fiancé, along with five other texts that had all demanded his whereabouts because he sure as hell wasn't where he was supposed to be. And today was important. Apart from their wedding, no other day was as important as today.

Today, Daichi's parents would come here to meet Hayato as their soon to be son-in-law for the first time. It was already hard enough for his parents to accept his “preferences” (“Daichi, are you sure you want to spend you life with... with another man?”) and they kept pushing him to marry because he was already in his late twenties and “the clock is ticking”. It had taken them forever to come to some kind of acceptance of him being gay (even though he was pretty sure they still hoped it would just “go away”) but this was what truly made him happy.

But now he wasn't happy because Hayato Ikejiri was still a no-show and he was pretty sure that his parents would tore him apart, convincing him to maybe try a girl, maybe Yui, she was such a nice girl, ignoring what he wanted.

He almost chocked on his coffee when he heard his phone vibrate. Hastily, he grabbed the device in front him and practically groaned in relief when he saw that Hayato had, in fact, answered him. (He simply ignored the weird stares he got for that, he didn't really care.)

However, his relief was short-lived as he read through the rather longish message he had gotten:

“ _I am sorry to do this to you this way, but I cannot go any further with this. Daichi, you are a great guy,”_ Oh God, no please no. “ _And you only deserve the best. I just think that I am not the best for you. I know I am coward and I chose the worst time possible, but I simply can't go through with this. With everything.”_

Daichi lowered the phone because he was pretty sure he was going to be sick. The world around him seemed to be spinning and right now he didn't even care that his parents were going to be here any minute. No, his fiancé, the man he loved and wanted to marry, was dumping him in a text. This was happening. This was a fact and all he could do was to sit here in this café, trying not to throw chairs and tables around in frustration and hurt. What the fuck. What the fuck.

He didn't even want to read the rest of the message. He could not do it. His thumb was hovering above the touchscreen of his phone, frozen, and he was afraid to read the rest of the message. He did it anyway.

“ _In fact, I met someone and I think they are right for me. She is...”_   Daichi stopped in his tracks. No way. No this was not happening to him. This could not be happening to him. What did he do in life to deserve this? He had been a good son, a good student, he went to university, his grades had been good. He was a nice person.

Daichi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. What was he going to do? His mind was all over the place, plagued by visions of his parents coming in, interrupted by images of Hayato holding the hand of a woman.

A rattered breath left him and he felt like crying any minute. He had no idea what to do now, no clue how he could-

“Excuse me, can I take the cup and do you want something else, too?”

His chain of desperate thoughts was interrupted by a gentle voice by his side and Daichi opened his eyes to find one of the waiters standing next to him. His hair was blond, almost silver and he kindly smiled down to him.

“Uh, I... um, yeah, a-another,” his voice broke and he cleared his throat, trying again. _Don't cry in front of the waiter, you are stronger than this_. “Another coffee, please.”

The waiter's smile grew as he nodded and took away the cup, putting it on the tray on his hand. He was just about to turn around, but hesitated, looking back to Daichi.

“Um... I am sorry, I don't want to pry, I just... Is everything alright? You have been here for some time now and you look really upset.”

Wow, so he couldn't even hide it a little bit. Apparently he looked so screwed up that a random waiter had noticed. But could you really blame him? Really? He didn't do anything wrong, but he is still the person to feel like shit.

“Yeah, I am upset. My kind-of-homophobic parents are about to come here any minute to meet my fiancé, but he just broke up with me via text because he fell for a girl and here I am. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to tell my parents and I couldn't even read all of the break up text because I can't get myself to scroll further down. So, yes I am very upset.”

The waiter (his name tag wrote Sugawara) stared at him, eyes wide when he finished his word vomit and Daichi eyes widened when he realized that he had just spilled his personal problems to a random stranger who was probably just trying to be polite. Oh God, he hit rock bottom, this was it.

“I... I am... so-” he tried to apologize but instead, the waiter just put the tray onto the table and grabbed his hands.

“Oh God, I am so sorry! This horrible, I don't know what to say! Wow, wait. I will bring you a big cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin, it's on me! And if you want... we can talk? I mean, I can understand if you don't want to, you don't even know me. But sometimes it helps to talk to a stranger. But it's okay if you don't want to. I will bring you your order.”

He let go of his hands, grabbed the tray and went off towards the counter, not even waiting for Daichi to respond. Most people would have been put off by someone aggressively whining about their misery, but he seemed genuinely concerned and for a second he really considered taking him up on his offer.

He didn't really have much more time to think about it because in the next moment he heard the doors open and his personal nightmare came true in front of him.

His mother's eyes roamed around the room until she found his table. Behind him stood his father, a serious face on his look and everything about that face screamed “I don't want to be here.” Well, that made two of them.

They walked towards him, his mother already smiling and waving and now he was feeling sick again. Okay, he could not freak out in front of them. But he had no idea what to do.

“Daichi, there you are. We are so sorry for the delay. Traffic is just crazy here in the city,” his mom said while sitting down in front of him, his father joining next to her. He nodded, but didn't say anything.

Ever since Daichi had come out to them, his relationship to his father had been especially strained. He believed that homosexuality is some kind of phase or even a sickness you could overcome and his son was infected by it and tried nothing get rid of it. His mom just didn't talk about it, most of the time. She was probably the one who even dragged him here with her.

“So, Daichi... where is.. _he_?”

There it is. The question. Where was Daichi's fiancé. He wished he could tell them that he would be right there. That he just went to the restroom. That he was on the way from work. But all he could do was open his mouth without saying any words. He couldn't do it. They would give him hell. His father would jump up to recommend him to therapy, telling him that there were others that could overcome this gay thing. That this is the final proof that this life style was not good. He couldn't tell them, but he also didn't know what to say.

“Oh, I am so sorry, I just had to finish some things up in the back!”

Daichi froze when he looked over and saw someone sit down next to him. The waiter from before, Sugawara, suddenly sat next to him and smiled at his parents as if that was the normal think to do.

“Business is always so busy on weekends. You must be Daichi's parents? It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Sugawara Koushi.”

What the hell. What was he doing? Why was he sitting here and introducing himself to his parents and talking to them... why was this day so fucked up?

Sugawara totally ignored his obvious surprised face and just looked over and smiled at him, just like he had before when he had asked for his order.

“Daichi was so nervous about today and I guess he still is,” he said and his expression slightly changed, like he was trying to tell him something. Daichi just stared back.

“So, Sugawara-san... you are the young man that is... with my son?”

Sugawara looked back to his parents, dashing smile back again, and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, ma'am. With every intention of marriage.”

_What?_

Slowly, the present situation was reaching his brain and Daichi understood what the other man was doing here. He was acting to be his fiancé. He just sat down and acted along and he is so convincing that even Daichi himself could buy it.

He also did not miss how his father shifted uncomfortably at the word “marriage”.

“You work here?” It was the deep voice of his father that spoke now and even though it had only been three words, they sounded cold and harsh and clearly carried the undertone of “you are _only_ a waiter?”

“Well, you could say that. Actually, this establishment is mine. The Karasu Coffee consists of four coffee shops in Kanto. It's a family business that I took over a year ago. I am usually just in the management of all the four shops, but we had a little emergency - staff wise - and I helped out for two hours here today. Really unfortunate, because I didn't want to greet you in this outfit, I am very sorry. But please, order anything you like, it's on me.”

Just like his parents, Daichi stared back at Sugawara who had dropped that bomb right now. He still didn't really know how this even happened, but Sugawara was like an angel sent from above and he would love nothing more than to use this opportunity, but he couldn't just use a stranger's kindness like that.

“We don't want your charity,” was the next thing his father said and Daichi froze, ready to start yet another argument with his father. How could he say something like that? It made it even worse that his mother said nothing to stop him. Right, after all she wasn't really supporting him, she was just ignoring it, like always.

“Oh, I would never imply such a thing. I would just love to invite you, since you came out of your way to come here. It's the best kind of hospitality I can offer you here.”

It was amazing how absolutely smooth this guy was. He seemed to be absolutely unaffected by his father's rudeness and just kept smiling as if they were having a nice conversation.

His father just cleared his throat and said something along the lines of “fine, sure,” and Sugawara waved over a waitress nearby to take their orders.

“Shimizu-san, please place this order on my tab, would you? And please ask Kageyama to fix it up,” he turned around to his company on the table, “he is one of my best employees, young one, but very fast and eager. Quite a genius in the kitchen, so if you are hungry, please order anything you like.”

Daichi noticed that he hadn't even said a word the entire time, while Sugawara had taken over and spoke with overwhelming confidence – no wonder he could manage four big coffee shops.

“Um,” he began and cursed himself and his stupid voice for breaking again, “C-could I talk to you for a moment?”

His “fiancé” nodded and excused him and Daichi (even his parents were obviously baffled by him and just nodded) and they left the table and went to the counter to talk.

“Huh, wow this was nerve-wrecking,” was what Sugawara said and Daichi couldn't help himself but to gape at him.

“Nerve-wrecking? Are you kidding, you just- no wait, this is not what I wanted to talk about.” Daichi buried his hand in his hair and collected his thoughts for a moment and when he looked back to the other man, seeing him patiently smiling at him, he felt even more guilt.

“Look, I cannot tell you how kind you are being right now, but you don't have to do this for me. I mean, you don't even know me and... and I feel guilty for just dragging you down this road.”

Sugawara's smile faltered for a second as he listened to Daichi, but then his expression turned hard and determined as he put his hand on his shoulder.

“No, please you didn't drag me anywhere. I sat down there and I will help you. You were obviously so close to having a stroke and what happened to you was just horrible. So please let me help. We can figure everything else out later alright, let's just get through this with your parents for now, alright?”

“I... um, I mean... Are you sure? You really want to sit down with my rude and ignorant parents? You don't even know me. I could be a serial killer.”

Sugawara just grinned at him again, his hand slipping from Daichi's shoulder and now resting on his own hip instead.

“Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Oh, and also,” he started to walk back to his parents, while talking. “You should call me Koushi, by the way. We are engaged now, after all!”

And with those words he sat back down, facing his parents who still eyed him with suspicion. He couldn't really blame them.

Sugawara Koushi was a hurricane that no weather forecast could have predicted.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had woken up this morning and thought that he would finally introduce Hayato to his parents, knowing that it would probably end in a train wreck. But today as been an nuclear explosion. He was dumped via text, a random stranger who happened to be a successful business owner jumped in as his fake fiance and now he wanted to be his boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, wow??????  
> I am actually speechless! I did not expect like 110 kudos after one day and one chapter. Thank you so much for every comment, bookmark, kudos and view! I am pretty much blown away and now I really hope I am worthy for this.  
> This is a really fast update because I had the time (my exam's are over YAS) and the muse for it. I am a very irregular updater, just a heads up. Sometimes it only takes me a day, sometimes a week, I am sorry!  
> Anyway, I was so motivated by the positive response, so I have the next chapter for you right here!  
> I am planning to write the next one after this from Suga's view, so look forward to that! (I hope I can do it, I never wrote from his POV before!)
> 
> Also, if you want you, you can come and say hi on my tumblr kageyamatobeo

The next hour was one of the most distressing moments of Daichi's young life. Not because Sug-, no, _Koushi_ didn't hold himself well before his parents, but because of the constant fear of being found out. After all, he had never talked to this man before and now he was posing at his fiancé, just like that.

Also, his mind was still occupied by Hayato and how he was just gone now. The truth of this had slowly reached him during their meal and he focused on his sandwich, really concentrating on eating it and enumerating what he could taste, so he wouldn't fall back into a dark place. But his food was awfully unresponsive, so instead he tried to focus on what Koushi was telling his parents. They were basically asking holes into him, wanting to know everything about his career and now that Daichi was listening, he had to admit that he was quite impressed.

“Well, I went to school here in Tokyo and then attended University of Tokyo, but I lived in England for a year during my studies. Business was my major with a focus on management and finances, but I also minored in English out of my personal interest.” Okay, so to sum it, this guy was not only overly kind, he was smart and already a successful business man. University of Tokyo wasn't just a school you easily attended, it was one of the best in the country and on top of that, he went abroad.

“Th-that is quite impressive. Did you do any sports in high school or university?”

Daichi gave his mother a look to stop the twenty questions. What did that even matter?

“Ah yes, I was in the volleyball club ever since middle school, always vice captain at some point. I played as a setter. I still play occasionally.”

Daichi tried to compose himself and not gasp and say “Really?? I play volleyball, too!” because that would just really give them away. He still was excited, though. He loved the sport too much. Sugawara Koushi seemed to be the perfect son-in-law and even his parents couldn't really find any faults (well, despite being gay, that is).

“Oh that's nice, so you two must be playing together then now, right?”

Koushi's face froze for just an instance until his brain picked up on it, and he looked over to him, probably to check if he should say yes to that. Daichi nodded slightly and took over for now. He had let his “fiancé” talk enough for now. This was his situation and he had been way too passive.

“Yes, we do. We are a good team, his tosses are really great.”

Although this was a blatant lie, Koushi's face lit up at his compliment and Daichi made a quick note in his mind to actually invite him to play at one point. That is if he wanted to. If he wanted to actually ever see him again, he would also buy him everything he wanted and be his slave until eternity. 

His father hadn't said anything every since he tried to insinuate that Koushi was treating them like charity cases. He had just eating his omelet in complete silence and his face had given no reaction to anything that was said, but Daichi was very certain that he'd listened to every single word.

He slowly put down his chopstick and looked directly at Koushi and Daichi already knew that this would be bad, that this absolutely could not go well at all.

“What do you parents think of... choice of lifestyle?”

Oh God, that was it. Homophobia strikes again. Daichi felt his blush rush to his face and he clapped his hand onto the table with maybe too much force.

“Father! Please don't do this now! We went over this-”

Koushi interrupted him by putting his hand onto his and he looked at him with that gentle smile, telling him to calm down.

“Well, Sawamura-san, I hope I can be frank with you?” He paused to see if the other man would give any kind of answer. He didn't.

“My choice of lifestyle is the following: At twenty eight, I am a successful business man, with a steady and good income, overseeing four establishments. I have an excellent academic background and accomplishments to show. I have a brilliant circle of friends, wonderful employees and an amazing partner that is your son. What wasn't my choice, at no point in my life, was the person I happened to fall in love with. And concerning my parents: they are happy as long as I am happy. Don't you think this is was parental support is supposed to be like?”

There was silence at their table and it wasn't the calming and comfortable silence you enjoyed when you came back home after a long day. No, it was thick and awkward silence that you could almost grab with your bare hands.

After his short speech, Koushi looked like he could drop a mic onto the ground and walk away, exciting music in the background and standing ovation following him and all.

His mother was looking at him with wide eyes, and her hand wandered on and off her mouth. She wouldn't say anything. His was father just coldly looked at him and was just about to retort something when they were interrupted by a tall man, coming into she shop, quickly scanning the place and finally setting his eyes on their table.

“Suga! There you are! Could we talk, please?”

The man was enormous, both in height and width. Broad shoulders, strong chest and striking features. His brown hair was held back by a small bun and at first sight he was quite impressive. His face was strained and Daichi wondered if Koushi was in any trouble. But he looked relaxed and smiled to the newcomer. A smile different from the one he gave his parents. Like he was looking at a good friend.

“Excuse me, please. This must be about work,” Koushi excused himself and stood up to go into the back with the man, leaving Daichi and his parents in the tense atmosphere.

Of course his father did not miss a beat to run his mouth again. Daichi balled his fists before he even started.

“So this is the person you choose to be with? Absolutely no respect for us and an egocentric and arrogant vision? I can't say I approve one little bit, despite his gender.”

Daichi closed his eyes so he wouldn't yell. He expected this. It wouldn't have been any different with Hayato, maybe even worse because Hayato wasn't nearly as confident and smooth as Koushi was.

But he shouldn't do this, this wasn't the time to start comparing his ex and his... whatever Koushi was.

Sugawara Koushi had been more than excellent and he had been impressed by every word that had left his mouth. He had let so many mean remarks slide, he had been patient and nice and not even remotely unrespectful.

“Father, and probably you too mother even though you may not say anything, I am sorry that you cannot see the excellent qualities Koushi has and realize what a wonderful person he is. I know that you say that this is despite his gender, but it's not. You wouldn't accept any man I would introduce to you. And... I am just tired of this. Mom, Dad, this is happening. This is who I am and I will not change. No matter what you say or do.”

“You can say all kind of things to me, but please do not ever insult Koushi like that. He doesn't deserve this treatment because he is a great person. And I cannot let it pass again.”

He couldn't even blink before his father rose of his chair and grabbed his coat that had hung on it.

“We are leaving,” he said and Daichi just nodded, not breaking eye-contact. His mother gave him an hesitant smile, but again she said nothing and that already spoke volumes. They left and Daichi sat there alone at the table like he had an hour before.

 

 

“Daichi? Where are your parents?” Koushi came back after a few minutes and looked around the shop in confusion. Daichi sighed and put his face in his hands, groaning in exhaustion.

He felt something on his shoulder and he moved one hand to look up at Koushi who gave him a worried look.

“Come one, let's go into the back. It's more private there, alright?”

This man was absolutely unbelievable. He hadn't talked to him prior to this day and not only did he just acted to be his fiance, he had invited them for lunch and then had to deal with their remarks and direct rudeness and now he was willing to pick him up like a lost puppy in the rain. How sincere and nice could a single person be?

“It's... it's okay. My parents are gone, so you don't have to do this anymore. Or anything at all for that matter,” Daichi said and slowly stood up, while fishing something out of his jeans pocket.

“I cannot ever thank you enough for what you did and I will definitely repay you somehow. So this is my number,” he held out a card with his name and number on, “though, I get it if you don't even want to see me again.”

Koushi looked at him in surprise, his eyes shifting from the card that was offered to him, to Daichi's face that looked tired and defeated. He only wanted this day to end, maybe he could hide somewhere for a few days and ignore ever responsibilities whatsoever. But then again, he didn't even want to go home because he knew he would just find Hayato's stuff gone which would be yet another smack in the face.

Daichi was pulled back from his depressing thoughts, as a hand closed around his own – the one that was pointed towards the other man.

“Daichi, you are starting to make me mad,” Koushi scolded him with one eyebrow higher than the other and before Daichi could even protest, the was pulled away into a room behind the counter and next to the kitchen.

It was just like you would expect a staff room to look like. There were some tables and chairs, a couch on one side of the wall, a coffee machine, some books and magazines lying around.

Koushi closed (and probably also locked) the door behind them and then ushered him to sit down on the couch with him.

Sugawara's expression slowly reverted back into the calming kind he wore back around his parents and Daichi wondered if that was actually his natural facial expression. People often told him that he had a resting bitch face, so it seemed that this guy was his complete opposite: natural angelic face. And it really calmed you down. Again, he only knew this guy for an hour and he would probably trust him with his unborn child. Then again, maybe that was his agenda. Which was ridiculous, of course. It was impossible for him to have a hidden agenda, right?

“You see, I must admit that I didn't just do all of this just out of pure selflessness. I... I am almost too ashamed to admit. Though, I really did want to help you out!”

Daichi frowned as he watched Koushi fidget next to him. He didn't have an agenda... right??

“What do you mean by that?”

The blond next to him hesitated, as if this was really hard for him to word. He was completely different from the guy that had practically sent his father to hell just moments ago and Daichi really wondered what kind of guy he actually was.

“You said you would repay me right?”

Daichi slowly nodded because he actually did, as long it wasn't something absolutely outrageous like a car or...

“So, could you in return be my boyfriend?”

… or that.

 

In movies there always would be a dramatic pause. There would be close shots of the protagonists that stared at each other. One nervous, the other in shock. There would be no sound expect of the ticking of the clock or the dull background noises of the shop beyond the door.

Well, in their case, almost all of these things happened. There was a moment of silence (a very _very_ short one) and Koushi really did look nervous, while Daichi's eyes were open wide, just like his mouth. But after that short instant of silence, there was a loud sound against the wooden door, as if someone had walked flat faced into it.

“Wha- what the hell? Oy, Hinata?! Did you lock up the break room again? What the fuck?? Open the stupid door you, moron, this isn't your private room, I swear to God..”

The whole situation would be funny if Daichi could actually absorb what was happening to him, but his mind was still hung up on that “proposal” seconds ago.

Be his boyfriend? Was today even real? Maybe he had been drugged and this was his mind, blazing in the effects of it and showing him this ridiculous play.

Koushi next to him cleared his throat and walked to the door, opening it and greeting the person on the other side.

It was a young tall man with dark hair and a stern face. He was about to yell again, but whatever he wanted to say, was stuck in his throat and he took to steps back as he stared at his boss in front of him.

“Ooh, Sugawara-san, I-I thought, um, I-I, uh,”

“That's alright Kageyama. I hope you don't mind, but I really need this room for a private conversation. I am terribly sorry.”

Kageyama quickly shook his head, his cheeks unusual red.

“No, that's fine. I, uh, am, um, uh, s-sorry. Yeah.” He bowed his head and quickly went back into the kitchen and Koushi closed the door, turning back to Daichi with a meek smile. They heard a quite "I can't believe I screamed at my boss this is all Hinata's fault, that dumbass," and Daichi wondered who that poor Hinata was and why any of it was his fault.

“I am sorry, what a timing. He kind of interrupted me, I guess?”

Daichi said nothing. He wasn't really sure what to say. This whole situation was just way over his head. He had woken up this morning and thought that he would finally introduce Hayato to his parents, knowing that it would probably end in a train wreck. But today as been an nuclear explosion. He was dumped via text, a random stranger who happened to be a successful business owner jumped in as his fake fiance and now he wanted to be his boyfriend? What the actual fuck?

“Please let me rephrase what I said before. It was quite ambiguous, wasn't it?”

Koushi came back to the couch and sat down again, his trademark smile (yes even after one hour Daichi was pretty sure that it was just that) back on his face.

“I don't want you to really start dating me. I just would like you to act like my boyfriend for just one day! It's also for my parents, you see.”

Oh. _Oh._

Okay that was only a little less crazy. Still very unusual and Daichi would actually prefer to maybe invite him for a big dinner, but he couldn't really outright refuse him, right? After all he did the same thing for him. And he did think that he would be his slave for eternity. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

“I... I guess I can do that, you did the same for me. And without any preparation, too.”

Koushi's face brightened up (so that was even possible) and he took both Daichi's hands into his, shaking them at once.

“Thank you so much, you would be my savior!”

Before he could get too excited, Daichi freed and raised one of his hands from Koushi's, telling him to wait.

“Could we... I mean, would it be okay to wait with that? I am... I don't even know how I really feel. Not about playing your boyfriend... just generally. Today was a lot.” Maybe he was still in shock or simply overwhelmed by today, but the actual grief of his lost relationship hadn't really hit him yet. Yes, it was on his mind and he felt himself slipping towards it every once and then, feeling a stabbing pain in his stomach and chest and, well, actually pretty much everywhere in his body, too. But there had been enough distractions to not deal with it yet. Do not break down and throw stuff around, maybe call Kuroo to cry and make him promise to never tell anyone that liquids had left his eyes.

“Oh God, of course I understand. I am so horrible, of course you need time. I absolutely understand. You know the offer to talk still stands. If you want to. I am a very good listener.”

Daichi again considered it, mainly because that would prevent him to go back home and actually face the situation. He could probably waste the rest of the day here, but he knew that he shouldn't. He also wanted to be alone for a while. A bed and long hours of sleep sounded very alluring to him.

“I... thank you, but I think I just want to go home. But I guess we will talk again soon anyway, right?”

The other man nodded in understanding and stood up to one of the tables. There he grabbed one of the magazines and ripped a part out of it. Out of his pocket he pulled out a pen, but hesitated.

“That was stupid, I still had the notepad from waiting,” he murmured to himself, but just shrugged and continued to write sometime on the piece of paper. Daichi smiled and found it kind of cute.

“Here this is my private number. Whenever you are ready to think about my... um... favor, just call me, alright?”

Daichi took he paper with Koushi's phone number and and put it in his jeans pocket along with his card which was never accepted.

“Alright, I will.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But really, let's do something. Get out of here. We can also ring up the other guys. Maybe we can get upset together. Plan assassinations. I know people.”  
> “What people? You hang out with Bokuto, Lev and Kenma. So two giant brats and a hermit. And me.” Daichi imagined the three of them trying to sleathly kill someone and just the thought of it made him almost choke on his own saliva. Kenma would probably be the most effective one – the smartest too – but then again he wondered if he was actually physically strong enough to do something like that. Not that he wanted anyone dead. Not really. It was only part of his darker thoughts, which he felt guilty about anyway.  
> “But, we also hang out with Akaashi and Yaku,” Kuroo countered and Daichi had to give him at least that. Those two could probably cut a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 kudos!!!! guys!!! you blow my mind!!
> 
> i had to exams this week so I only came around to start writing yesterday, but I am quite pleased with this. There is no actualy Daisuga interaction in here, but we're getting there. I hope you still like it!
> 
> Thank you for every kudos and comment you leave on this, it lifts my spirits everytime!

Daichi went through some kinds of stages of grief. Expect they were in no particular order and he somewhat had the character of a bipolar person and not really someone that was just broken up about being dumped big time. But maybe that was normal. Maybe it wasn't, he didn't really know, he never went through something like that before.

He was glad that he had the week off because there was no way he'd be able to go to work and function properly, let alone help anyone.

The first day he just lay in his bed while his phone kept ringing. Messages and calls from Kuroo and even one from Bokuto which he all ignored and at some point he threw his phone across his bedroom for it to clash against the wall and for the first two seconds it filled him with somewhat of a good feeling, but he already groaned in regret after it passed. He wondered if he could prolong that short feeling by trying to smash other things as well, but he stopped himself, realizing that it was really not worth it.

He didn't leave his apartment even though the smallest thing reminded him of Hayato. At every corner there would still be something left that reminded him of his ex-fiancé and he wondered where he was and if he was thinking of him, too. The pining was just a small part of his day. Because right after, he became mad. His head filled up with dark thoughts of the guy he used to live alongside so easily. _Was he screwing his new girl? Had he been just a phase to him? He probably didn't think back to him at all. He was probably to busy having heterosexual sex and laughing and being in love with someone else._

After that he just sat down and cried. He would never ever tell anyone about that. He hated to cry, hated it so much. Not just because he hated the odd dryness he felt in his eyes and throat, like every ounce of liquid had just left his body and left him like a desert. It was rather because of what his father had tried to drill into his head ever since he was a child: Men do not cry. Which was stupid, everyone cried, but the lecture was still ghosting somewhere in the back of his mind and that irritated him.

The second day was a little better. Less dark thoughts, a little more food, but also tears, when he opened the fridge and he saw the leftovers of a meal Hayato had made for himself. Why did he left fucking food when he wanted to leave him anyway? As if he would eat that crap.

He ate it. And he cried and wanted to throw up again. Why was he such a mess?

The third day was his day of denial. He pretended that he didn't think about his past relationship and started to clean his apartment and almost agressively he ignored everything that was Hayato's. He just threw it all in a corner of his living room and then spend the rest of the day watching stupid TV shows until he fell asleep.

On the fourth day he screamed. He screamed because there was a face hovering right over his when he woke up.

He instinctively backed away and his eyes adjusted to his sudden awakeness and to Kuroo who was somehow in his bedroom.

“Good, you're alive. What the hell happened to you? You skipped gym and we wanted to go see a movie with Bokuto two days ago, but you were a no-show? Also, how about picking up the phone, ass?”

He obviously didn't know. Daichi felt a little guilty since he had blocked out anything outside (and really also inside) his apartment for the last three days.

He just sighed and didn't answer, grabbing his phone (that now had a big crack across its screen due to certain reasons) from the nightstand. He quickly opened his text conversations and just threw the device to Kuroo, lying back down and pulling the blanket over his face.

Then he waited. He ignored the confused “Haa?” from Kuroo and just waited for him to read it all. A minute passed by and he could already feel it coming.

“Fuck,” he heard him gasp, “no way.” Daichi lowered the blanket to look at his friend who stared back and forth between him and his phone.

“Dude, no way.”

Silence.

“Dude, what the- like. What?”

Still nothing.

“Wha- I mean. _What?_ ”

Kuroo stood up, phone still in hand, rereading the text again. It occurred to Daichi only then, that he hadn't even finished reading it. He didn't really want to either.

“Fuck me sideways across town, this is not real right?” Kuroo was now pacing around in his room and Daichi sat up on his bed, just shrugging his shoulders, while watching his guest getting angrier by the second. He could relate, really, but he just didn't have the strength to stand up, too and join in his angry pacing (again).

“Is this guy for real? Is this for real? Tell me this is your kind of inappropriate humor.”

Daichi wondered how something like this could ever be considered funny and why he would make such a joke. He just shook his head, and then in the next moment, fought the urge to back away again because Kuroo suddenly charged and jumped on his bed, face just inches away from his and that made him quite uncomfortable. But he didn't because Kuroo's face wasn't like his usual smug or teasing self. He looked really sincere and upset. For him.

“Daichi, I am so sorry. Really, I... I had no idea. Why didn't you call me?”

Again, he just shrugged in response which seemed to bemuse Kuroo as he grabbed his shoulders.

“Please say something, you didn't say anything at all,” he begged and Daichi tried to escape his intimidating eyes.

“What am I supposed to say?” he finally replied and he was surprised that his voice was more stable than he had expected. Maybe his chords were already warmed up from that embarrassing scream he had let out minutes before.

“This... well, this happened and... I don't really know. That day way crazy. Just... I don't know.” Daichi struggled to really word a sentence, a proper answer. He tried to say “I'll get over it, I'm fine,” but he wasn't one to say stuff like that, because it was a lie, so he just refrained from saying anything.

Kuroo leaned back and Daichi was relieved to have his personal space not so invaded anymore. He was also glad that it was Kuroo that was here and not Bokuto because he would have probably just thrown himself on him with his entire body mass.

Wait, why was Kuroo even in his apartment?

“How did you get in here, anyway?” Daichi gently pushed Kuroo away so he could stand up. He headed towards his kitchen, knowing that the other man would follow him.

“I have a spare key?” he answered and sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world and how stupid he must be to even ask such a question.

“Why would you have a spare key?”

Daichi turned around to the black-haired man, who leaned by his kitchen counter now and avoided his gaze.

“Well, for emergencies, obviously,” Kuroo muttered and then audibly cleared his throat, “ _So_ , let's do something today. Let's get out of here, alright?”

Daichi didn't buy his weak attempt at changing topics and just stood there at the other side of the counter, fingers tapping on the wooden surface of it, his stare boring into his friend.

“ _How_ do you have a spare key, Kuroo?” Daichi rephrased his question, even though he was pretty sure it was clear what he had meant the first time around.

Kuroo just crossed his arms and blew up his cheeks, signaling how unnecessary he found this interrogation.

“That's not really relevant.”

“I think it's really relevant.”

Another sigh – from Kuroo – and even mores stalling and gaze-avoiding before he apparently noticed that Daichi wouldn't drop this.

“ _Kuroo.._.”

“Okay fine, Bokuto and I once stole your key and made us replicas. But we hardly use them. Just for emergencies, like I said. It's not a big deal!”

Daichi's eyes widened and he now glared at the guy he actually considered his friend, but now he was really questioning this. Then again, he did that every other week.

“Why the hell do you and Bokuto have key to my apartment? Do you come here when I'm not here? What kind of 'emergencies' are you even talking about?”

Kuroo apparently believed that Daichi was making this way bigger than it actually was, since he still acted all exasperated although Daichi was pretty sure he should be the only one feeling like that.

“No, we don't just hang out here when you're not there. We... well... we just borrow stuff sometimes and since you are working so much and we can't always reach you, we just take it and bring it back. Like I said, not a big deal.”

He didn't know what to say. He was actually speechless. How long have they been doing this? He knew these two for years and he knew that the two of them were more than often trouble, but they just took his stuff without asking?

“Kuroo, I swear to God, I don't have the patience for this now. What the fuck is wrong with you two? Who else? Lev too?”

Kuroo snorted and had the audacity to give him a smug smile. Did he not realize that he was actually upset about this?

“Don't be ridiculous, not even the two of us would do something like this. And we actually just did that two times in over, like, four years. Otherwise we never used it.”

For a short moment Daichi was relieved because he knew Lev and he also knew that he would have probably moved in and destroyed half of his belongings. But then he remembered that this wasn't the point and he shouldn't feel grateful for that. He should still be mad about it.

“Kuroo, I want those keys, I cannot believe you did that. Something is really wrong with you!”

They had a short-lived stare down which Daichi won because he could be really intimidating if he wanted to (though it worked much more on Bokuto and Lev than on Kuroo) and Kuroo sighed and fished a key out of his pant's pocket and slid it to him over the counter.

“Sorry, sorry, got it,” though he didn't look one bit sorry about having this key and more about having to give it away, “but really, let's do something. Get out of here. We can also ring up the other guys. Maybe we can get upset together. Plan assassinations. I know people.”

Daichi realized that ever since Kuroo had been here, he had hardly thought of Hayato. Mainly because the other one always managed to piss him off, but it still worked. A genuine smile was offered to him and his shoulders relaxed a bit.

“What people? You hang out with Bokuto, Lev and Kenma. So two giant brats and a hermit. And me.” Daichi imagined the three of them trying to sleathly kill someone and just the thought of it made him almost choke on his own saliva. Kenma would probably be the most effective one – the smartest too – but then again he wondered if he was actually physically strong enough to do something like that. Not that he wanted anyone dead. Not really. It was only part of his darker thoughts, which he felt guilty about anyway.

“But, we also hang out with Akaashi and Yaku,” Kuroo countered and Daichi had to give him at least that. Those two could probably cut a bitch.

 

In the end, they didn't go out because after he had called Bokuto (who was with Akaashi) who then called Lev who then again texted Yaku (it was a never endling circle), they couldn't agree to go anywhere. Kenma didn't want to go to a coffee shop, while Lev said they should definitely go out and eat, preferably burgers, and Bokuto was on board with that, but Akaashi wasn't.

In the end they all ended up at Daichi's place and now they were sitting in his living room and everyone had a go at his break-up text. The reactions were not that different – everyone was shocked and upset – but they still were one in a kind.

Kenma scrowled and looked over to him in worry, trying to find the right words, but not really making it. Yaku stood up and hugged him, telling him that he was too good for him anyway. Bokuto roared parts of the text while he was reading it – which really didn't do good for Daichi – until Akaashi snapped the phone away and gave him a look to shut him up. He silently read the text and gave him sympathetic words and Daichi knew that he really meant it, because he wasn't a very emotional or expressive guy, but this time he did look upset.

Lev dropped the phone onto the floor (not that it mattered, it was broken already anyway) and looked into the round with a strange smile, saying, “Let's kill him,” in a really bad and fake Russian accent. Yaku smacked him up the head for it.

Even though they were all talking about the one thing Daichi didn't want to deal with, it still didn't hurt as much. It was comforting to be surrounded by his friends and even if they were all a weird bunch, he really appreciated it. They all had their responsibilities and their jobs, but they still came here despite it all. He looked over to Kuroo, who had made the call for it and he knew that he had told them that this wasn't just a usual hang out, but actually important.

Daichi knew that Kuroo wasn't just a smug asshole with unruly hair – no matter how hard he tried to act like it. He was actually a kind person that valued his friend's above everything and he did not hesitate to be there for his best friend. (Even if he broke into his place.)

 

“Hey, hey, let's throw out all his stuff! Oh no wait!” Bokuto walked around excitedly, picking up some of Hayato's stuff that Daichi had stored in the living room the day before. “Let's mail it to him. After we soak it in soy sauce or toilet water.”

Daichi definitely did not want to do that, but he knew that Bokuto was just saying that to cheer up the group because that was what he was really good at. He often seemed to be too energetic and maybe a little weird, but he actually was a really charming and likable guy and he could easily affect people. And it did kind of work, Daichi was able to laugh along to some of the jokes he cracked every since everyone got here.

Akaashi stood up and took the few things Bokuto held in his arms away from him because a small part of him was not absolutely sure he wouldn't drown them in random smelly liquids. Yaku had to grab Lev by his sweater so he wouldn't jump up and join him, because Lev would definitely smear soy sauce on them and then try to dip them in Daichi's toilet and no one wanted that. While he had a strong grip on the half-russian, he turned to Daichi.

“Sawamura... weren't you supposed to meet your parents on that day, too?”

Daichi's smile died a little as he thought back to that day. He had tried to forget about it for sometime, but the ripped piece of a magazine with a number on it was still in his purse and and on his mind and just thinking back to all of it, made Daichi hide his face in his hand.

“God, I forgot to tell you about that,” he mumbled behind his hands.

He heard some “Oya?” and Kuroo and Bokuto already managed to say that together in synch. Daichi slowly lowered his hands and took a deep breath before telling them about how his parents met his “fiancé”.

 

(A/N: “Kids, this is how I met your mother.)

 

 

“So, let me just sum this whole thing up,” he took a deep breath, processing everything he had just heard from his friend which sounded more like a movie or a bad romance novel, “you played the fiancé for some random guy and faced his rude parents,” another breather while he watched how Suga slowly buried his face in his hands more and more to hide his blush.

“And then you asked him – in return – to kind of do the same because you don't have the balls to have a real talk with your parents?”

Suga meekly nodded and tried to shrug off his embarrassment with a little smile, though neither Tanaka not Nishinoya bought any of it. Asahi just sat there and stared at him in shock.

“Wait, do you mean the guys you were sitting with when I came in the other day?”

Suga nodded and remembered just now that Asahi had been there, too. He actually had interrupted them in a really tense moment and maybe that had even been a good thing.

“Who cares about that? Suga, you don't know that guy! What if he is, like, a creep? Maybe he was dumped because he was a horrible person?” Nishinoya did not seemed pleased with any of it and while Suga knew that he was just worried about him, he was sure that Daichi wasn't been a creep. It was true that he didn't know him at all, but Suga was good at reading people. And something in him had wanted to help him when he saw him sitting there in his shop. After he had received that text, he'd look so devastated and Suga couldn't have turned away. Not when he was sitting in front of his parent's scrutinizing gazes, unable to admit to what had happened to him. His expression had almost broken his heart.

“He wasn't like that, really. And he was left because his ex fell in love with someone else. I just felt horrible for him. I really couldn't help it, you see.”

Tanaka crossed his arms before his chest and stared at Suga. Usually people were taken aback by his intense glare, but he had knows Tanaka Ryuunosuke ever since high school and that look did nothing to him anymore. (It never really did, even back then.) By now even Asahi was (sometimes) used to it. Just sometimes, though.

“Just... be careful, alright?”

Suga smiled at his friends and he appreciated their concern, he really did. They cared about him, and vice versa. They may not be very fond of his plan and how he wanted Daichi to play his boyfriend, but they didn't interfere.

“But,” Tanaka added, after his serious words, and now his expression changed into something more deviously, “we will definitely google him. Right now.”

Suga tried to protest, but it was just really mild because he was a little curious, too. Nishinoya thought this was the best idea ever and quickly snatched his phone out of his pocket and opened the browser.

“Sawamura Daichi, wasn't it?” he asked, but already typed in the name. They all waited and looked to him in anticipation while his phone searched the internet for him. Apparently there were some results, because the short man gave out an excited sound and then started to scroll down on his touch screen.

“Okay, he played some volleyball in high school and he was the captain, too. Oooh, he even went to nationals once, not bad! Not bad at all! Not in the same year as us though, that would have been sick!”

He turned around his phone and showed them an old article with a picture of a young volleyball team. Suga took the phone and zoomed in, finding Daichi quickly on the monochrome photo at the very left of the line – since he was the captain – and smiled as nostalgic memories filled him, too. His volleyball days were really something precious to him.

Nishinoya snatched back the phone and apparently looked for something more recent.

“Gotta say, that does make him a bit cooler and he looks good. At least he did as a teenager. Is he hot?” he said, while his eyes look over his phone. Suga surpressed his blush and considered answering that, but just gave Nishinoya a look and the other one just shot back a cheeky grin. He was just about to retort something, but his attention was caught on something he had found on his search.

“Woah, guys! Woah! That dude's a doctor! Like, a real doctor!”

Again he turned around his phone and this time it was the site of a big hospital here in Tokyo, on the staff page for the pediatric ward.

All of their eyes widened as their read his name next to a picture that look much more recent and a lot like Suga remembered him. Right, he had never asked him what he did for a living, but he definitely hadn't expected that.

“He saves children? As a profession? Damn!” Tanaka exclaimed and took the phone to take a closer look.

“Dr. Sawamura Daichi, pediatric surgeon resident,” he read, “okay he is still a resident, but still, damn!”

Asahi also took the phone now for the first time and a look of recognition passed his face.

“That is quite impressive,” he added and they all nodded, while Suga was a little speechless.

“Who dumps someone that saves children's lives and looks like that? His cheekbones are sharp enough to slice ham!” Nishinoya was back in possession of his phone and he was apparently focusing on his picture now. Asahi sputtered out something as he watched how boyfriend suggestively eyed an other man's picture, but Noya quickly picked up the mood and looked over to him, assuring, “Don't worry, babe, you are still the hottest one for me,” which kind of gave Asahi the final blow and Tanaka's roaring laugh echoed through the room as he smacked the gentle giant's back.

“Yeah, don't worry, Asahi! Also, you can easily pull of his serious, sharp face! You always look really intense when you are constipated.”

“T-t-tanaka!”

All of them, except of Asahi, who just had a tomato as a head now, loudly laughed and Suga thought back to Sawamura Daichi and wondered if he would really call him back. He also had to remind himself that he just wanted to hear from him because of his favor. He didn't have any motive. He shouldn't. The poor guy was probably still hurting from the recent break up and he really shouldn't find things about him that he liked. He really shouldn't.

 

 

It was exactly two weeks later, when Sugawara Koushi felt his phone vibrate when he was sitting in the back of one of his shops. He didn't check the ID, since he was idly reading over some accounting reports he had to finish up and only his friends had his personal number anyway.

“Hello?” he said, not taking his eyes off the document before him.

“Um... uh, hello. This is Sawamura Daichi... Your “fiancé”... Remember me?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I swear to God, Kuroo. All three of you will knock it off or I will take my steaming hot coffee and pour it down your pants to roast you balls, goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously blown away by all the positive feedback I'm getting for this! Thank you so so much, guys!  
> This chapter was somehow a pain to write, and it's kind of fillerish, but there is daisuga interaction. The next one should be better bc it will be Daichi-plays-the-fake-boyfriend. Which won't be the climax of this story, I still have plans for them! It will be kind of slow with them, bear with me!
> 
> btw, come and say hi on tumblr: kageyamatobeo

Suga never thought that this would actually happen. Of course it had been his idea, three weeks ago, but it was still surreal that he sat here waiting for the other man to arrive. In the same coffee shop (his shop) they met.

He didn't really know why he was so nervous. Maybe because he wondered if Sawamura would change his mind about his offer – he wouldn't hold it against him – and then he'd have to face his parents alone or deal with reality. Or maybe he was afraid that he would go through with it and he would have to lie to his parents. Again.

The truth was, Suga considered himself a huge coward.

No matter how often his friends told him how pleasant and confident he was, there was always a part in him that reminded him how much he ran away from things he didn't like to face head on.

His parents weren't bad people. They were proud of their successful son who had taken over the business after his father fell ill and retired early. They were just parents that wanted the best for their only son.

Unfortunately, they thought the best for him were wedding arrangements. And Suga honestly didn't want to get married. Especially not when it was arranged by his parents.

It wasn't that the people they introduced him to were horrible, but he started to shut down the second he met them because he knew they were just here because someone else had told them to.

The young business owner had always liked independence. It had been a main factor in his decision to go abroad and live on his own as soon as possible. Not because his life back home wasn't good, but being on his own was just better.

So whenever he talked with his mother on the phone and she asked him about his love life, it irritated him to no end. The actual problem was: He never told his parents about how he felt.

His friends always told him to do just that. Tell his parents that he didn't want to get married now, that he felt pressured and uncomfortable by all the meetings. But whenever he tried to do it, he remembered all the things his parents did for him – pay for his studies, his year abroad, the furniture of his first apartment – and how they were always so proud of him, his voice got stuck in his throat. Sugawara Koushi greatest fear is to disappoint and he doesn't want to disappoint his parents ever.

 

The other day when his mother was coming around with another interview “with a lovely young lady”, Suga shut down all his filters and blurted out, “Mom, I'm gay.”

His mom stared at him for several moments and Suga started to panic internally. Oh God, he just came out to his mother, just like that, without any preparation. She is probably disappointed in him, she always dreamed of grandchildren after all and her only son is gay, he was such a-

“Koushi, you should have said something, then we would have set up meetings with available men.”

“ _Huh?_ ”

It wasn't his mother that had spoken, but his father that had gotten into the room at some point and he stared at his parents that both just seemed to roll with his sexuality.

“You-- You are okay with that?”

His mother clicked her tongue and moved to sit next to him on the couch now, cupping her son's face.

“Koushi, we love you, no matter what. We just don't want to see you alone. You are man of age now, and we don't want it to be too late to find someone you want to be with.”

It was unbelievable, still was, even though weeks had already passed. His parents were absolutely okay with his sexuality, but their view on marriage was so fixed.

“You never told them that you don't want go get married and you went to all of the interviews, even the one with that guy, so of course they think you are into it,” Noya had told him and he was probably right. And it was stupid, so stupid. He had told them that he was into guys, but he still couldn't tell them he was okay with being alone? Why was he such a coward?

But no matter how often he asked himself that question, he didn't do anything about it anyway.

He just lied instead.

“Mom, I'm seeing someone,” had send her mother through the roof and back. She was about to invite him to yet another meeting – how she was able to find so many available men was beyond him – when he told her that. _You idiot, just tell her you don't want to get married!_

“Oh Koushi, this is so great! I am so happy! You have to invite him for dinner, what is he like? What does he do?”

“I, uh, I just met him, so-”

“Right, I am going too fast, sorry, I am just so happy!”

It had broken his heart.

And this is why, when Daichi offered to pay him back, he asked to play his boyfriend. Just for one day. So he wouldn't disappoint his parents.

 

_'The eagles are watching'_

Daichi stared at his phone at this most recent text from Kuroo after he parked his car close to the coffee shop. At first he couldn't make any sense of it and he wanted to shrug it off as one of his weird antics. But he never had a good feeling about his friends and he also didn't now.

Daichi was about to meet Koushi again, for the first time after that day three weeks ago.

It had taken him two weeks and some persuasion on his friend's sides until he called him back and now – one week later because work didn't let him go any early – he was here.

After his friends had picked him up a bit and he had returned to work, the young doctor had practically buried himself in his work. His superiors had been impressed with the latest effort, staying late and taking care even of the smallest tasks. He had been allowed to assist in many surgeries and it had been a good distraction from his heartache which didn't really subside at all yet. At least not when he was alone and watched stupid movies that made him remember the relationship he didn't have anymore.

Kuroo said that he shouldn't be sad, but way more pissed and it wasn't like Daichi wasn't mad at Hayato. Hell, we was furious more than often. But nothing really helped.

So he took this opportunity to yet again distract himself. And he needed to thank Sugawara anyway, because he had saved his day.

(He hadn't spoken to his parents ever since. He also pushed that thought out of his head.)

Deciding to ignore Kuroo's text, he left his car and walked towards the shop, which was quite busy today, but that wasn't surprising, since it was a nice Saturday afternoon.

People sat outside in the sun, chatting and enjoying cake and coffee, while the inside was just as packed, subtle music playing in the background of loud and cheery chatter.

He scanned the room until he saw Koushi through the window to the kitchen, talking to one of his employees.

Today he wasn't wearing the waiter uniform, instead he was dressed in casual wear with a fitting gray shirt and simple blue jeans and he had a complete different air around him. He wasn't talking to the cook as his boss, but just casually with the exact same smile Daichi remembered.

A moment later, their eyes met and his smile brightened and he excused himself from his conversation to approach him.

“Daichi, it's so nice to see you again. Let's sit down somewhere and have a drink?”

They shook hands and Daichi couldn't help but smile back, accepting his offer and follow him to one of the last few tables.

While they were walking and Koushi also talked to him, asked him how he had been and such, but somewhere on the way Daichi had stopped in his tracks.

On the other side of the room, there were three people he definitely knew and definitely didn't want here.

_'The eagles are watching'_

God damn it, Kuroo!

As if on cue, the man with the wild black hair caught his eye and gave him a cheeky grin and a thumbs up, while Bokuto and Lev across from him waved lively.

This was not happening. Why were they here, for God's sake?

“Daichi? Is everything alright?”

He snapped back to Koushi who had stopped to look back at him, wondering why the other man had stopped.

Daichi cleared his throat and decided to absolutely ignore his stupid friends and there was no way in hell they would exchange a word with the shop owner today.

“Yes, sorry, I just spaced out for a second,” he replied and picked up quickly again, almost passing Koushi on their way to the table and they sat down.

 

The first few minutes were just filled with light conversation (“I hope you have been well?”, “Work is really overwhelming sometimes!”, etc.) until a dark-haired waitress came to take their order. She also had been there when they were sitting here with his parents.

Throughout the entire time, Daichi felt six eyes boring into his back and it really set him on edge.

Why was he friends with them? Why didn't he move far away after college?

“Hah, I think I should stop to beat around the bush and explain really why we're here, right?”

Daichi's attention went back to the man sitting across from him who scratched the back of his head with a blush on his face. He just nodded because he was curious after all. From the last time he understood that he'd have to act as his boyfriend for a day?

“You see, I did something bad, but I guess I am not brave enough to fix it myself,” he started to explain and Daichi frowned as he leaned back to listen, not interrupting him yet.

“I lied to my parents, about something. About my relationship status. You see, they are shooting me down with marriage interviews, but I don't really want to settle down yet. And for them to stop, I told my mom that I am seeing someone and now my parents want to meet him. And... that is probably it.”

Daichi tried to form the right words in his head, but was interrupted by the arrival of their drinks just when he was about to speak. Koushi had a visible blush on his face now and he unclenched his hand that had sat on his lap to grab the cup of tea. He didn't drink it, though, he only closed both his hands around it.

“Well, alright, I think I can play that part for one day... But is it okay that I am a guy?”

“Oh, yes, my parents know that I am gay and they are okay with that. They set me up with other men, too.”

Daichi wondered how that must feel. Absolute support from your parents. He tried not to feel a little envious of the other man, telling himself that it's not his fault that his own parents aren't like that, too. There was another thing he wondered about, still.

“Why didn't you just tell your parents that you don't want to get married? They sound understanding and open?”

Koushi's grip around the cup tightened and now he brought the hot liquid to his lips to drink from it, maybe to buy himself some time. Akaashi – who studied psychology – told him once that, especially in talk shows, celebrities would drink the glass of water they were provided with when they didn't want to answer the question or needed more time to word an answer.

“I told you... I am not brave enough. I just... I never really told them how I felt about those interviews and went to all of them, ever since they started. They probably think I am just as invested in this as they are. When I would tell them now, it would mean they had wasted all their time and effort and I...” he paused again, turning the cup in his hands, looking down to his drink. “I don't want to disappoint them.”

Daichi watched how tense Koushi's expression was now and he felt sorry for him, truly. He had no idea how he could be a disappointment (from what he knew about him), but he wouldn't press it because it looked like he really didn't want to talk about it.

“Alright, let's do this then. What do I need to kno-”

Daichi was interrupted by his phone going of. He really hoped this wasn't the hospital calling him, since he didn't bring his pager. He wasn't on call today, but sometimes shit went down and they were all called in.

But it wasn't the hospital, but an anonymous call.

He raised one of his eyebrows and signaled Koushi that he would take this, smiling in apology.

“Hello, Sawamura here.”

“Did you make him cry? What did you say?”

Daichi closed his eyes and summoned all the will power in his body not to stand up, walk to his friends' table, and smack them up their faces.

“No, I did not,” he answered instead, still in a strained voice.

“He looked like you told him his mother would die. Dude, you didn't bring out your captain voice, did you?”

Daichi gave Koushi another apologetic smile and excused himself, standing up and turning around so he could look at that smug invader of privacy.

“I swear to God, Kuroo. All three of you will knock it off or I will take my steaming hot coffee and pour it down your pants to roast you balls, goodbye.”

With that he hang up and sat down again, muting his phone and determined to act like nothing happened at all.

“Is everything alright? You looked a little tense. Did something happen at the hospital?”

“Ah, no it was just my frie- wait, how do you know that I work at a hospital?”

Daichi could watch how Koushi's face, no his entire body, froze and he how some of the light in his eyes left him. After several seconds of silence he took another gulp of tea and started to laugh nervously.

“You must have said something in front of your parents,” he eventually countered, accompanied by another nervous laugh.

“No, I'm pretty sure I didn't, we mainly talked about you.”

More seconds of silence were presented to Daichi and started to get suspicious. Did he ever mentioned his occupation? He was pretty sure that he didn't because people tend to have certain reaction when they found out that he was working as a surgeon. Especially a pediatric one.

Suga sighed in defeat and drank the last bit of his tea, which reminded Daichi that he hadn't even touched his drink yet. He took a first sip from his coffee, while Suga started to confess.

“I'm sorry, this is so awkward... You see, when I told my friends about you, we- we kind of googled you? I'm really sorry, this is so creepy!”

Daichi stared at Koushi in front him and the first thing that came into his mind was: _Of course, why didn't I do that?_ ( _Because I was too busy distracting myself with work or to wallow in self-pity_.)

Daichi put down his coffee and hid his grin behind his hand, but eventually a snort escaped him.

Koushi's shoulders relaxed at his reaction like he was afraid to have offended the young doctor. Daichi still couldn't really figure him out.

Sometimes he was full of confidence and easily spoke his mind, while at the same time he was unable to tell his parents how he felt about marriage because he was afraid to be a disappointment. He seemed to be a natural sunny person, but here he was, playing with his hands and nervous and embarrassed because he had googled another person. It wasn't a crime.

“It's alright, I should have thought of that myself. Googling you, that is. Though, I already heard a lot about you. What did you find on the world wide web about me?”

These words had a final reassuring effect on the coffee shop owner, as he totally relaxed again and smiled brightly back at him, some hints of his blush still left.

“Not too much. Your current occupation and that you used to play volleyball in high school and even made it to Nationals. Both very impressive, by the way!”

Daichi nodded and made a mental note to google himself later. He wondered if there were even pictures of him on the net? It was somehow strange to imagine. Maybe he should also google Sugawara in return.

“Ah, yes, the good old volleyball days. You played, too, right? Did your team ever go to Nationals?”

He wondered if they were there in the same year. Maybe they had even passed each other without knowing. It certainly had a cool ring to it.

“Yes, in my last year of high school. Unfortunately not the same year as your team. I was wondering if we maybe participated at the same time. That would have been hilarious!”

They continued their conversation for a while and Daichi noticed that talking to Koushi came very easy. He was a very pleasant person and the matter at hand was easily forgotten.

They already ordered their second drink with some cake, when Daichi remembered why he was here in the first place.

“So, how will we do that with your parents?” He asked and took the first bite of his cheesecake which was just beyond good and he wondered if they made it themselves in the shop or if they bought it from somewhere.

“Right, of course! Well, we would just find a date that suits us all, I would give my parents a call and then we will have dinner with them. And that's all! Nothing more! You can view it as a free trip to a good restaurant. My mom is a really good cook.”

Daichi nodded and took out his phone to open his calendar. While he opened the app, he wondered what Koushi's parents were like. He seemed to care a great deal about them and they also sounded very tolerant. And really, whoever raised this kid, couldn't be a bad person.

They started to look into their schedules and eventually found a free day on next Friday, when Daichi felt a hand on his shoulder and he already had a bad feeling about this, before he even turned around.

“Hey hey hey, Daichi!! What a coincidence, man! You!! Here!! At the same time as us! Your _best_ friends!”

Bokuto's loud voice almost carried through the entire shop and some people close to their table turned around to them.

Next to Bokuto where the other two trouble children and Daichi didn't even try to pretend to smile at his “friends”.

“Bokuto. And the rest of the Looneytoons,” he said, while opening a different app on his phone and typing something in.

Koushi looked at them with wide eyes and really who could blame him. All three of them were huge, especially Lev, and all three of them weren't particularly usual.

“Are those friends of yours, Daichi?” Koushi asked, already composed again and he directed his smile to the “newcomers”.

“Woah, you really do have a nice smile! Daichi, you did not lie!”

Daichi buried his face in his hands. Why did they bring Lev along? Why did anyone ever let him talk?

“Oh, that's just too kind, thank you! Daichi, you told your friends about me?”

Daichi looked up to Koushi in distress, absolutely overwhelmed by the situation and unable to reply at all. He just nodded and then directed the chaos group again.

“Guys, we are kind of in the middle of something here. _Remember?_ ”

“'Course we do! Are these seats taken?” Bokuto asked but really, he didn't even intended to wait for an answer before seating himself next to Daichi and Kuroo sat next to Koushi, leaving Lev with no seat.

“Huuh?? And where am I supposed to sit? Daichi stand up, gimme your seat.”

He hated them. He hated them all.

“No, all of you, go away! You are not invited!”

Bokuto slapped his hand against his chest in his usual melodramatic way and his eyes widened in apparent shock.

“How mean you are, Daichi! So mean!”

Of course they wouldn't move. And Lev wouldn't stop to pout.

Kuroo was just about to add his (probably very unnecessary and inappropriate) part to the conversation when Koushi started to laugh out loud.

He hadn't said much ever since this storm had arrived but now he was trying to hold back his laughter and looked into the round.

“You guys are really fun, I'm sorry,” he choked out between laughs and of course Bokuto (loudly) joined him.

“I like this one,” he whispered to Daichi who still didn't really feel all too comfortable with them being here, but he felt his shoulder relax, seeing that Koushi didn't mind it so much.

  


The situation was quickly resolved since Daichi had texted Yaku the second Bokuto had announced their presence. They had stayed for a while, (Lev had borrowed a chair from a table nearby) talking vividly with each other and asking Koushi all kinds of questions. (“If you were to turn into a fruit for one day, what fruit would you be?” “What's your favorite dinosaur?” “When you are in trouble, do you also think: What would a dog do?”)

It was entertaining enough, but as soon as Yako stepped into the coffee shop and spotted them, he took care of them in less than two seconds and they all excused themselves, while Yaku bowed to Daichi and Koushi and apologized for their misbehavior and how he would have prevented them from coming if he'd known.

Koushi just waved it off and wished them all goodbye with a big smile on his face and as Daichi went back to his apartment, it didn't hurt as much as it used to for the last few weeks. Because today had been fun and he hadn't thought back to Hayato once during his time with Koushi and the other guys, even though they had been talking about relationships and all kind of things and the lonely thoughts only entered his mind when he lay down to sleep.

Maybe this was healing.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi wasn't sure if he should take the other man's hand or if PDA wasn't really his thing, so he just didn't and they went to the door of the house. Before Koushi could even raise his hand to ring the bell, the door was already opened and a short lady with familiar fair hair stood in front of them.  
> “They you are, Kou-chan!"
> 
> Kou-chan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the wait!! Uni was pretty much crazy and I was drowing in papers and exams and all that vibe.  
> I could finally sit down the last few days to write this and I hope you like it!
> 
> Two things: Some credit goes to my cousin who is a pediatric surgeon and I had the conversation that Daichi has with Suga's parents here with her and she said the things I made Daichi say. So thank, girl! (It's not like she reads this, lmao)
> 
> Then, they is some angst here because in this fic Suga has anxiety. (I dropped some hints before) I mainly write from my own experience since I had severe anxiety when I was younger and now I am proud to say that I have overcome it. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and I am also still blown away by all the positive response! Every single comment makes me squeal like a nutjob, really and I get so happy about ever bookmark and kudos! You guys are the best, ily!
> 
> Btw, drop by on tumblr and say hi, my url is kageyamatobeo!

After he pulled off the third sweater over his head just for it to land on his bedroom floor while he angrily looked at himself in the mirror, Daichi came to the conclusion that all of this was stupid and he shouldn't even care in the first place.

He was going to pick up Sugawara in forty minutes and he still wasn't sure what to wear on this fake-meet-the-parents-date and really, he really shouldn't even fret so much because it was, after all, just pretend, but it had been Kuroo, that had riled him up prior, of course.

He had said all those stupid things like “Even if it's fake, you still want to do a good job. I mean it would be really embarrassing if the parents of your fake boyfriend rejected you, right?”

So now he couldn't get that possibility out of his head and he wanted to make sure he looked very presentable and everything parents would want to welcome into their home. He was prepared, after all.

Daichi hadn't seen Suga every since last week, but they had messaged each other and Daichi had asked all kinds of information and facts he should know, even though the other man assured him that he wouldn't have to know all too much because he had told his parents that they just started going out. Nevertheless, Daichi almost crammed all the facts he got out of Suga, like it was a surgery procedure he needed to perfect for work.

He was very aware that he blew this out of proportions, but he couldn't help himself. Sugawara Koushi had helped him when he was in dire need and he had been beyond kind to him. He even sent him several texts offering to stop all of this if Daichi didn't want to go for it and that he would understand and not be offended or upset. Those texts just made him want to do it more.

In the end, Daichi just sighed and decided for something simple. A white shirt, a black blazer and some jeans were casual, but not too casual. Bokuto told him to wear his scrub and just say “I am a doctor!” upon entering which was so stupid, he decided to not even react to that suggestion.

He checked if he had everything he needed before leaving his apartment to head to Suga's place, having entered the address into his GPS beforehand. It wasn't too far away, luckily since he had spent way too much time pondering over his wardrobe (and he would never ever tell anyone) so he arrived just on time, sending Koushi a short text as he stopped in front of an apartment complex.

Only a few moments later, he saw his boyfriend-for-the-evening stepping out and heading towards his car, already waving and smiling to him on the way. He was also dressed very casually and Daichi was glad that he didn't go down the formal route for his get up. This was fine, it would be okay. He shouldn't be so nervous, it wasn't like he really needed to impress anyone here, they weren't really dating, and also-

His racing train of nervous thoughts were interrupted by Koushi sitting down next to him and putting on his seat belt, singing a pleasant “Good evening, Daichi!”

Daichi nodded in response and started the car, turning back onto the road. He had asked for his parents address, too, but Koushi assured him that it wasn't too far away and he could easily guide them there.

They exchanged some pleasantries and Daichi noted that his “date” didn't seem nervous at all even though he had every reason to. He just sat there, making some light conversation and occasionally giving him directions. His hands went to his hair to pull a strand of hair behind his hair seveal times and maybe that was a nervous habit, but really he showed no other signs of any anxiety.

Thirty minutes later Daichi parked in front of a small house in a quieter part of the city and he was just about to leave the car as a hand grabbed his forearm.

“J-just a second. I feel a little--- I mean I need moment, I am sorry.”

Daichi turned around to Suga who was looking away from him out of the window towards the house; his parents house. His hand was still wrapped around his arm and his grip wasn't to tight, but he felt it slightly shaking.

Daichi wanted to offer him some encouraging words and he considered using the voice he used on the children in the hospital that were afraid of a procedure, but he didn't want to sound patronizing.

Then an idea crossed his mind.

Daichi put his hand onto Koushi's and the other man turned his head and slowly loosened his grip. The young doctor started to look through his pockets until his hand found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a small red lollipop and offered it to Koushi who stared at it in astonishment.

“Don't be nervous. Everything's gonna be alright, I'll be by your side the entire time.”

In the end Daichi did say the same words he offered his patients, but it seemed to work. A relieved smile spread across his current patient and he let out a small laugh, taking the candy and putting it into his breast pocket.

“I'll keep that for later... thank you,” he replied, his voice sincere.

He took another last deep breath before stepping out of the car and closing the car door behind him. Daichi followed him, locking up the car and crossing the side to stand next to him.

He was nervous himself really, but this wasn't about him. Tonight was about Koushi and he just needed to suck it up. Hell, he had to sit and eat with his homophobic parents and from what Daichi had heard of Koushi's parents, they seemed more than lovely. This wasn't even comparable.

Daichi wasn't sure if he should take the other man's hand or if PDA wasn't really his thing, so he just didn't and they went to the door of the house. Before Koushi could even raise his hand to ring the bell, the door was already opened and a short lady with familiar fair hair stood in front of them.

“They you are, Kou-chan!"

_Kou-chan?_

Daichi couldn't help but grin, not even hiding it behind his hand or something as he watched the tiny woman wrap her equally tiny arms around her son's waist.

Koushi stared down at his mother, his face tainted in pink and his expression in distress.

“M-mom, please!”

“Oh, I am sorry! I just haven't seen you in forever, dear! We only talked on the phone recently and I couldn't wait for the two of you to arrive!”

She let go of her son and now turned to Daichi, his grin slowly ebbed away, but a friendly smile remained on his face. He slightly bowed down and introduced himself.

“Sugawara-san, thank you so much for the invitation. Sorry to intrude. I'm Sawamura Daichi.”

“Oh, it's so nice to meet you, Sawamura-kun! My, my, what a handsome young man. But, please come in, I am so sorry!”

She stepped aside and let the two men into the house.

Daichi looked around while getting out of his shoes and a warm feeling spread in him and he took in the inside.

It wasn't too spacious, but really nice and pleasant. Warm colors, simple and traditional furniture and a really good smell welcomed him already at the entrance. He waited for Koushi next to him to get out of his shoes too, while his mother had already prepared a pair of slippers for them, still continuing to chat away.

“I was really looking forward to today! My dear Kou-chan had finally found someone and at first he didn't want to bring him home, I couldn't believe it! I'm so sorry, I tend to babble a little, especially when I am excited, so please bear with it, Sawamura-san.”

Daichi smiled and actually didn't mind her 'babbling' at all, it was actually kind of cute and charming. Generally, this woman gave out a rather adorable vibe. She had the same beauty mark as her son (or it was probably the other way around) and also the same round features and hair. Only her eyes had a different shape and color, but the relation between of them was just plain obvious.

“There is nothing to bear with, I am happy to be here. Thank you again for the invitation,” Daichi replied and he noticed that he had again slipped into his pleasant-patient-voice (at least that is what Kuroo always called it).

“Mom, please don't call me Kou-chan,” Koushi interjected and Daichi grinned again at the nickname which did not go unnoticed.

“Why, I think it's cute, you didn't tell me about that nickname.” Still, Daichi did not mask his amusement whatsoever and Suga's cheeks grew pinker due to his remark. It was kind of cute and really just lived up to the nickname.

“Of course I didn't tell you, it's embarrassing!”

Daichi and Koushi's mother snorted and apparently the young Sugawara gave up on it and grabbed his date's wrist and pulled him along further into the house right into the living room.

It was a spacious room with that was connected to an open kitchen and on the couch sat a man which should be Koushi's father.

Also in him he could recognize familiar traces, like the color of his eyes and the popular smile.

“Ah, you must be Sawamura-san. I heard so much about you. That is, I heard the loud voice of my wife echoing through the entire house.”

The older man stood up and shook Daichi's hand and even though he had just arrived, he felt how most of his nervousness had already ebbed away.

  


As soon as all the introductions and small talk were done, the little party was already ushered to the dinner table in the adjoining kitchen by Koushi's mother (“Please, you don't need to call us Sugawara-san! I am Moriko and this is Yoshirou” “Well, then you have to call me Daichi, too!” “Oh yes, I'd love to, I didn't know if I should ask!” “Mom, please.” “Don't be embarrassed, Kou-chan.” “ _Mom_.”)

The table was already filled with all kinds of dishes and Daichi was overwhelmed by the amount of food in front of him. There was basically everything: Fish, meat, chicken, rice, vegetables. He thought back to Koushi's words saying that this was like a nice date to a restaurant and he really wasn't kidding.

“This looks all so good, Moriko-san. I don't even know where to start,” Daichi said, still in astonishment. Moriko seemed to be overly delighted to be complimented and urged him to have as much as he liked and she made all kinds of things because she wasn't sure what he liked and what not and also she needed to know if he was allergic to anything because then she would take immediate countermeasures. (He wasn't.)

With Moriko's talking in the background, the dinner went very fluently. Koushi did sometimes interrupt his mother, just like Yoshirou did, though both of them seemed to be used to it. Of course, Daichi was shot down with all kinds of questions. When they came to his occupation both of them seemed to flip their switch which was really just even more amusing and he had to assure Koushi several times that everything was alright.

“When did you know you wanted to go into medicine?” It was Yoshirou that had asked this and honestly, it wasn't a hard question for him because he had to answer it probably twenty times already.

“I actually wanted to go into orthopedics first. I saw many injuries while I was still playing volleyball and witnessed great potential being lost like that. But when you first start, you have to work in every ward for some time and when I was assigned to the pediatrics, I realized that this was just it. This was where I wanted to stay and what I wanted to do. Though, it's not always easy. I actually think it's the toughest of them all.”

The table had become more quiet as they listened to Daichi and even Koushi had stopped eating and listened intently.

“Why is it the toughest?”

Daichi tried to collect his words, tried to answer without falling into long winded stories of happy and sad patients.

“Well... it's always horrible to find out you can't do anything for a child. The worst part isn't even telling the child, but their parents. Sometimes they are teenagers, sometimes infants. Of course we often have amazing and happy moments. Successful births and surgeries. Presents, drawings and laughter. But there are always two sides to a coin, I suppose. There are days when I step out of a patient's room and am genuinely happy, but then I step into another one's and I want to cry. It's tough. But I think it's still the best job. For me, at least.”

Again there was silence at the table and Daichi realized that he had pretty much killed the mood. Great. Good job, Doctor.

He tried to think of something a little more easy-going and happy to say, but only managed to clear and throat and let out a nervous laughter.

“You sound like a wonderful doctor, Daichi- no, Sawamura-sensei,” Yoshirou said and and smiled kindly at him and even though he had heard those words before, it really touched him and he blushed at the way he had addressed him.

“Ah, I-- you don't need to--- ah, thank you, I hope so.”

Daichi looked over to Koushi next to him who could maybe guide the conversation to something more light. Koushi was also looking to him and his eyes held some kind of emotion that he hadn't seen before and it took him aback.

It was only a second, though. A very short instant and it looked like Koushi noticed what face he was making and pulled himself together before smiling again and starting a new conversation about his work and funny stories he overheard from customers.

  


  


Suga was honestly rendered speechless multiple times this evening.

Daichi was acing it. Everything he said and did was perfect and more than often he had to stare in awe at the other man.

He managed to be polite, to be funny, to be sincere, and witty and at the same time it looked like the easiest thing in history.

Maybe he was used to talk to parents or just people due to his job or maybe he had just a natural charisma, what ever it was, Suga was sure he had totally and utterly charmed his parents.

He also had to admit that he felt sometimes envious of the young doctor.

Yes, Sugawara Koushi was also a people-person and he usually had no trouble talking and dealing with crowds or anything like that, but Daichi was different. It was hard to pinpoint it, really, but if he had to find the words for it then it would be his presence.

He showed no hesitation or nervousness (even if he may be nervous, Suga wouldn't know, he didn't notice it) and stood solid and unmoving, like a pillar. Suga, however, was a refreshing wind that blew through the room, but he was just passing through, while Daichi remained.

He probably wouldn't have lied to his parents like that.

The evening was over faster than he thought. His parents gave Daichi a lot of food to take home and urged him to come again and while Daichi promised to do just that, it almost broke Suga when he realized that this wouldn't happen. After all, none of this was real.

They stepped out into the pleasant summer night and walked to the car, while Koushi's parents stayed at the door to wave them goodbye.

When they sat down in Daichi's car and he started the engine to drive them home, Suga immediately buried his face in his hands and let out a loud groan and it was either from relief or exhaustion or just frustration with himself.

Daichi was only moving the car and looked over to him, asking him if everything was alright.

“Yeah... I think I am just relieved that it is over. Not that it was a bad evening! It was actually really nice, you were pretty much perfect.”

Daichi snorted next to him and while he maneuvered the vehicle, he occasionally looked over to him. “Nah, I'm not perfect. But I agree, it was nice. And I think I have enough food for a week, the guys will go nuts.”

Suga just smiled back at him and grew just more unnerved with himself because Daichi was being nice and perfect and he had helped him out so much, more than any stranger would actually do and here he was: sitting in his car and having these annoying emotions and this anxiety running through him and this was really not the right moment to have an attack. Not here, not in front of him.

Because he would surely think it was unreasonable. After all, they had had a great night. Also, it wasn't like Suga even knew why he was feeling like this. Maybe because it had been too perfect and he had seen how happy his parents had been and all this was just a big fat lie because he was a coward and a liar and if they knew, they would be so so disappointed.

Koushi almost didn't notice the car stopping. He took a deep breath and pleaded, begged himself to just pull himself together until he was inside his apartment.

He looked over to Daichi and forced a smile which was reciprocated though the other smile surely wasn't as fake.

This wasn't the time to feel like this. He needed to thank this man. He really needed to.

“Daichi, I--- thank you. Just- thank you so much. You really- I mean, not any stranger would help someone out like this,” he began, but Daichi raised his hand to stop him and Suga haltered in his sloppy and totally unsmooth speech.

“You were the first one to save me, weren't you? And I had a great night. Also,” his smile widened and somehow it was like a small bandage on Suga's messy inside. “I wouldn't call us strangers anymore. I would call us friends.”

  


Suga was in his apartments a few minutes later and he stood there against the closed door without turning on the lights. _Friend, huh?_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It-it's all my fault! I didn't see him and we collided and I was holding this glass bottle and then it smashed against his head and he fainted and there was so much blood, there still is, and I really didn't mean for this to happen, I am so sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby steps, tiny baby steps.

Suga didn't know what he exactly did to deserve this. Everything about this situation was just worst case and he really really didn't want to be here and also, this was all bullshit.

“Suga, I'm so so sorry! It's all my fault. I didn't know you where standing behind me and then it slipped out of my hand and – oh my God – there is so much blood. I'm so sorry, please don't die.”

“Asahi, I am not dying, I am fine, it's okay.”

Really, Suga was pretty sure that he was in a better (at least mental) condition than his old friend, who was pacing in front him, while he was sitting on the bed in the E.R.

So this happened:

It had been another busy day at work, because it was summer and it was a Saturday afternoon thus business was booming. Which was good, really, Suga would be worried if there had been not a single soul in the café.

He had been helping out behind the counter with the drinks and there had been an unfortunate collision with Asahi who had been carrying a big glass bottle with caramel syrup. As they collided, the bottle had slipped out of the bigger man's hand and it had smashed directly against his boss's head. There had been a loud smash, many shards of glass and also a big wound on Suga's head and way too much blood for anyone's liking. And well, it had also hit him out of the park and he had been unconscious for a few seconds, leaving him confused when he woke up again.

Yes, he had a headache now and the wound did hurt, but he was most certainly not dying and they really insisted to drive him to the hospital and yes, maybe that had been appropriate, too. But Suga didn't need this right now because now two people had to leave the shop and God knew when they would be out of here and he had the feeling that no one would let him go work again today.

“Suga, I'm so sorry!” Asahi was still whining and awkwardly moving his hands around his head which didn't help with the dizziness, so Sugawara closed his eyes.

This day could not go any worse.

“Alright, let's see what we have- huh?!”

Okay, it could get worse. So much worse. The worst possible. Suga wished he was dead. Or at least unconscious again.

“K-Koushi?”

Suga slowly opened his eyes again and put on a pained smile as he looked to the one person he really didn't need to see right now, but alas. Fate was a bitch.

“Daichi, well what are the odds?”

There he stood. Sawamura Daichi. The man who had played his ever so perfect boyfriend in front of his parents. One month ago. The man who had announced them to be friends and the man he had avoided ever since.

Daichi had tried to contact him during the last month, but whenever he had asked to meet again, Suga had claimed to be too busy and after almost three weeks, the text messages had stopped. Why had he avoided him? Suga couldn't really say. Maybe because he was a total idiot, who knew?

“Oh my God, Koushi, what happened here?”

Suga was about to explain the situation when a panicked and slightly sweaty Asahi stepped between them, arms flailing.

“It-it's all my fault! I didn't see him and we collided and I was holding this glass bottle and then it smashed against his head and he fainted and there was so much blood, there still is, and I really didn't mean for this to happen, I am so sorry!”

In his distress, Asahi was oblivious about the doctor's identity even though he knew who “Daichi” was and he had seen him before (and googled him).

Daichi blinked a few times as he listened to the panicking man and nodded a few times.

“Alright, it's good that you brought him here. Please calm down, I'll have a look alright?” Daichi put a hand on Asahi's shoulder and tried to calm the poor man down, at the same time pushing him gently away to step closer to Koushi.

This was such a nightmare.

“Can you also explain to me again what happened? I will run some quick tests, alright? And we will take a close look at your head to be sure everything's also alright on the inside, too.”

Koushi also explained (a lot calmer) what had happened, while Daichi took some look at his eyes with a small – yet very bright and eyes tearing – flashlight. He had to follow Daichi's finger and also answer some questions about his day in general. Probably to check his memory.

“Another question: Aren't you usually taking care of children?”

Daichi had pulled out some utensils to clean and treat his head wound now and he had sat down in front of him, looking down onto his head.

“Yeah, but I am a resident, so when the E.R. is really busy we work here, too. Okay, this will burn a bit.”

They stayed quiet as he started to disinfect the wound. Asahi had calmed down a bit and Suga had sent him out to make some calls for the shop and he also knew that Asahi was actually not fond of blood or needles or any of these things and he had summoned every fiber of willpower to get him here and stay with him. He probably still felt pretty guilty, too.

“Alright, you need some stitches, but everything looks alright. Like I said, we will still have a closer look at your head, since you lost your consciousness and you also said you have a pounding-like headache and sometimes feel a little dizzy, right? It's not unusual, but we should still stay on the save side.”

Suga nodded and Daichi stood up and started to prepare a syringe. He tried not to think about it too much. He wasn't really afraid of them, but they still weren't his favorite things.

“Figures, that we would meet like this again. Don't get me wrong, always happy to see you. But I hoped that no one would have to be injured.”

Suga let out a shaky laugh, not really knowing what to say.

Daichi probably realized that he had been avoided. Suga really couldn't answer why he even did it. It was beyond rude, really, and Daichi did nothing wrong. And he had wanted to see him, but whenever he read the texts, he had to think back to his parents and then the guilt came up again and how much he hated what he did. It was irrational, it was stupid, but he still did it. And made him feel even worse.

Daichi stepped in front of him again, warning him about the syringe and Suga closed his eyes as he felt the needles pierce the skin of his forehead which was very uncomfortable since there wasn't really a lot of flesh there. Soon after he felt somewhat of a numbness spreading on the front of his head which didn't really feel all that good either, but he wasn't one to whine.

The doctor started to stitch him up soon after, after checking if Suga really wasn't feeling anything anymore and after just a few seconds it was already over. The wound was just cleaned once again and then Daichi started to write down something in his chart.

“Alright, I will get you out into the waiting area again and a nurse will pick you up for some scans. After I take a look at them, we will have a quick chat and if everything's alright, you are ready to go.”

Suga nodded and slowly stood up from the bed, cautiously testing his footing, but he was fine.

“How long will that take?” he asked and Daichi didn't look up from the chart yet, while answering, “I can't say, I'm sorry. It's a bit hectic today. I hope it won't take too long. You should get something to drink and if you want also something light to eat from the cafeteria. Though, I rather have you seated, maybe your co-worker can get you something.”

Daichi pulled aside the curtain that had divided them from the rest of the buzzing room and together they walked towards the exit.

Before they reached the door to the waiting room, Suga felt a hand at his arm and he turned around to the other man, who was leaning in a bit.

“I, uh,” Daichi hesitated and suddenly looked nervous which was a stark contrast to how he had handled himself before when he had been in his element. “Did I do something to offend you?”

Suga's eyed widened and he stared at Daichi in surprise. Oh God.

“I mean... I sometimes say stuff without realizing it and I wasn't sure, but you seemed kind of upset and I kinda stopped texting you because I didn't want to be annoying.”

He did it. He really did it. Suga made Daichi believe _he_ did something wrong. He was such a horrible person, really. He deserved that bottle up the head. Maybe another one.

“No, Daichi,” Suga began and he was going to run his hand through his hair, but then remembered that that may be not such a good idea. “You didn't do anything, really. I am sorry, I just--- You did nothing wrong, really and I wasn't annoyed at all.”

Daichi seemed to believe him and he looked relieved which made everything worse and Suga felt horrible for what he did.

Nishinoya had asked him if he was still in contact with Daichi after the evening with his parents. Suga had reluctantly admitted that he was kind of going out of his way, of which the short man didn't approve too much, but he also didn't press him about it.

He even gave him the wrong impression at first, when he said that Daichi was texting him, but Suga was avoiding any kind of meeting.

“Did he do something to make you uncomfortable? Do you want me to fight him?”

Noya was almost out of his seat already, phone in hand and Suga had to push him back down into the chair and made him listen.

“No, he was the perfect gentleman, he didn't do anything wrong. Please stop texting Tanaka!”

Someone should have fought _him_ instead, really.

Daichi went with him to the waiting room and as soon as they closed the door behind them, Suga was surrounded by two newcomers.

“Suga!!!”

“Oh my god, Suga! I heard Asahi tried to murder you!!”

“I did not! Oh my God, _it was an accident!_ ”

Suga took a step back as he found Tanaka and Nishinoya here now, too, who had run up to him as soon as he had entered the room.

“Guys, what are you doing here?”

Both of them gave him a look and looked almost offended and they crossed their arms in synch.

“What kind of question is that? Asahi told me he had to bring you into the hospital so obviously we would drop everything to come. Dummy,” Tanaka explained and Noya nodded next to him.

Then their eyes wandered over to the Doctor standing next to him and they widened as they realized.

“Oh man! You are him! You are Daichi!”

Daichi made a similar face to Suga, overwhelmed and in surprise. He nodded hesitantly and that Noya let out a loud lough which caused a cough from another person in the waiting room.

“Guys please, indoor voice,” Suga said and looked over to the other people waiting, slightly bowing in apology.

Tanaka then grew a devilish smile on his face and he knew that that meant no good.

“So~,” he sang and leaned a little forward to Daichi. “You two played Doctor and patient, huuuhh?”

Suga buried his face in his hands and groaned into them, while Daichi laughed behind him.

“Well, something like that,” he said – he really said that, oh my God – and that made Tanaka and Noya laugh in delight – still pretty loud.

“Alright, listen, Koushi. I have to get back to other patients. Just sit here and wait until you are brought in for the scans. I see you later, alright? I'm glad to see you're not alone and probably won't be bored.”

Suga raised his head and turned to the other man, as he waved them goodbye and took his leave. His friends waved him back with big grins on their faces and just like that he was gone and Suga still couldn't believe that all this really happened.

  


Two hours later, a nurse finally came and took him away again and he had some scans taken from his head. After that he had to wait yet another hour and Suga's headache got even worse, though that probably because he felt annoyed and wanted to go home.

His friends stayed by his side which he was thankful for because they made the waiting hours a little better.

Tanaka had left during one of their waiting periods and came back with some takeaway and they ate it together, although Suga didn't finish his. He didn't really feel too hungry, since the pounding in his head made him mildly nauseous and sometimes he felt the world spinning around him so he had to lean back and close his eyes (after assuring his friends that he was alright, they didn't need to worry. He was just tired.)

After another hour, he was called in by the nurse again and then brought to one of the beds and at first he was afraid that she would tell him that he'd have to stay here because something was wrong with him.

After he sat down, the nurse excused himself and said that the doctor would be here any time now and Daichi did eventually arrive only minutes later.

“Alright, I have good news. You head looks fine,” he opened immediately and Suga felt his shoulder relax.

“You do have a mild concussion, though. So I need to you stay at home for the next, well, I'd say at least week, and rest. No exercising, no computer or reading and even the TV shouldn't be on for too long. You brain is strained and exhausted and needs total rest, so you should really stay in bed for the next three days at least. If you still don't feel better after a week, please come back again.”

Suga nodded, although he did not like the sound of anything of that. What was he supposed to do? No reading? No computer? No TV? But he had to admit, that his bed did sound heavenly right now. He was already trying not to lie down right here and fall asleep.

“Do you still feel dizzy or nauseous?” Daichi asked and Suga nodded, but told him that it was just slightly and probably from the headache.

Daichi still wrote it down in that chart in his hand again and mumbled something to himself.

“I will still prescribe you something for it. Don't take it immediately, only if you still feel sickly in two days, alright?” He finally closed that obnoxious chart that probably held the secrets of the world in it and raised his head to smile at him.

“I will tell you this again: You need to rest. No cheating. I have my ways to check, okay? These are the doctor's orders.”

Suga smiled back at him and nodded, mumbling a “Yes, sir!” Daichi leaned forward and Sugawara wondered what he was doing as he put both his hands on his cheeks, but then realized that he was just checking the wound again and then he felt stupid for even blushing. Why was he blushing? Stop that.

“Looks good. You also need to come back for that one in two weeks,” he said to him and Suga felt his breath on his forehead.

He looked up to the doctor in action and their eyes met and locked for several seconds and both of them knew that Daichi didn't need to hold his head in his hands anymore, but none of them said anything.

When they both heard a peeping sound coming from Daichi, it was like cold water was thrown over them and Daichi quickly retracted his hands and checked his pager.

“Sorry, I gotta go. I'll be in surgery now,” he said while looking at the little device clipped at the waistband of his pants.

“Thanks for everything, Daichi,” Suga said, still blushing and begging that Daichi thought it was because of his dizziness and yeah, he did feel dizzy.

“Just did my job. Take it easy, Koushi. I better not see you at work,” he said and started to leave. He turned his head around and smiled back to him, adding a, “don't be a stranger!” before leaving for good.

Suga resisted the urge to scream into the pillow of the bed he was sitting on.

  


_What the hell was that, what was he doing back there, what was he even thinking? Why did he do that?!_

Well, one thing was for sure, he needed to postpone these thoughts because he was just called into surgery (assisting of course, but still) and he could not think about Suga's smooth skin and his eyes-- _oh God damn it!_

He made a quick stop to wash his face with cold water before going into preparation for surgery. He needed to get a grip, this was bad.

He hadn't seen or really talked to Suga in a whole month. At some point, Daichi was pretty sure (and his friends – just Kuroo – also said it) that he probably did something to offend Suga. He had wrecked his brain to try to find the moment when he had done something stupid. He didn't know and it drove him against the wall.

At some point he had stopped asking to meet up again or maybe just chat because he didn't want to bother the man and he knew when someone was rejecting him. It hurt, to be honest. Not so much because he felt like they had a special and deep connection with Suga, but because he didn't need another rejection in his life right now. It had put him in another slump, but he had swallowed it down and just worked through it.

To be honest, he did feel a little better. It had been two months ever since he and Hayato were over and every day came easier for him. Of course, his friends were there for him too, constantly making sure he was alright, even if they tried to hide it; he still knew.

The odd thing was, he kind of missed Koushi. Which was ridiculous, since he had met him what? Three times in total? But they had texted in between those times and Koushi had the habit to send him pictures of cute things he found along the way. Sometimes a flower, sometimes a cat or a bird. It was cute and Daichi liked these messages. They were a welcoming change from Kuroo's who sent him links to videos of pooping animals and Bokuto only sent him owls and pictures Akaashi or owls that apparently looked like Akaashi. (They did not.)

His surprise to find Koushi sitting in the E.R. as his next patient had been pretty big of course and he had to push down unnecessary thought of worry and remain collected – he was the doctor after all. He was also relieved to see the scans later and to see that there was nothing wrong with him.

And now he was going into surgery after they had--- well, a moment? Whatever it was, it had to leave his head for now.

  


It wasn't until a few hours later, when his shift had ended and he was finally arriving at his apartment, closing the door behind him and throwing himself on the couch that he allowed himself to think back to the other man.

Ten minutes later he didn't really know what to think

Fifteen minutes later he grabbed his phone out of his bag and opened his text messenger.

Twentytwo minutes - he texted, “you better be in your bed”

Twentythree minutes – Daichi threw his phone away and asked (out loud to no one) why the hell he did that.

  


Suga looked at his phone and stared at the message for minutes. Rereading it.

Five minutes later he made a picture and sent it to Daichi.

  


Daichi grabbed his phone when he heard it vibrate and opened to find a new message with a photo attatched to it.

It was Koushi lying in bed, making a peace sign with a lollipop in his mouth, the lollipop he had given him before going into his parent's house. The caption said: “Yes, sensei!”

  


Both of them looked at their phones. Both of them whispered, “ _Damn it._ ”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Daichi,” Koushi's pleasant voice greeted him pretty quickly. “all done with your shift already?”  
> “I am so sorry, Koushi.”  
> Koushi was quiet, probably in confusion and he just asked, “for what?”  
> “I--- I may have told your mother that you had a concussion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you have fun with this

The next week – in which Suga had to stay home because his friend and employee had smashed a bottle against his head, thank you Asahi – was surprisingly not as boring as he thought it would be. He wasn't allowed to do many things. He wasn't allowed to use his computer or tablet, he wasn't allowed to even read a book or work and his TV stayed off most of the time or it just played in the background.

Suga stayed in his bed, sometimes traveling to the living room or kitchen, especially when some of his friends came to check in on him. It wasn't because of his visitors that he wasn't as bored, no it was because of his doctor.

Every since they had met in the hospital again, Daichi and Suga had stayed in contact and they exchanged texts and at some point started to talk on the phone, too. Just like now.

“I can't believe I still have ten hours to go. I want to bury myself beneath my blanket for a week.”

Suga snorted as he finished making his tea and carrying it back to his couch, phone in his other hand.

“Well, you're the one who chose to become a doctor, you know. It's your own fault.”

“Some compassion would be nice here,” Suga heard him mumble and he wondered if Daichi was seriously pouting right now. What a big child, he thought, but he wasn't annoyed, just pure fondness filled him and it wasn't the first time he had felt that. He didn't dwell on it. If he would dwell on it then he would ask himself what he and Daichi were doing and where this was going and why they were in contact every damn day.

“So, you are going back to work tomorrow, right? Remember to take it eas- oh hang on.” Suga heard how someone was talking to Daichi and he listened as he switched into professional mode.

He had to admit, he liked that mode. It was totally different from the way Daichi talked to him or especially to his friends. He had noticed it too when he had been in the hospital. He wore a different aura when he wore that white scrub and worked in his element. He tried not to blush at the thougt that he liked to think of Doctor Sawamura.

“Sorry, I'm back. Though I have to hang up soon. Some really exciting reports are just waiting for me,” Daichi joined back their conversation and Suga chuckled.

“I don't even want to know what I have to do when I am back at work.” He really didn't. All those numbers, unattended for a week, just the thought made him shudder. One week may not sound like much, but it was a workload when one owned four well running businesses.

“Remember to take it easy. Just a few hours and if you feel dizzy or you get a headache you're going right home, got it?”

“Yes, yes, I promise, I'll be good.”

“Alright... I'll talk to you later. Take care.”

Suga said his last goodbyes and hung up the phone, catching himself staring at his phone even though it now only showed his home screen. He tried to swallow down a groan because he could feel how those nagging thoughts were fighting to come up again and he didn't know how much longer he could postpone to deal with it.

Okay, the thing was: He liked talking to Daichi. It was easy and fun and he had saved him from a week of absolute boredom. When he woke up or whenever he checked his phone, Suga found himself smiling if there was a message from the young doctor and he was always excited to write back. So yeah, maybe he had something like a crush. Maybe something like that. It didn't have to be anything serious. No, he didn't want it to be anything serious. Why?

Because the thought terrified him. He only had had one serious relationship in his life, years ago, and it did not end well and he broke someone's heart. Yes, he was the one to end it because it was getting too serious, too fast, and Suga hadn't been ready for that so he broke up with his boyfriend at that time. Two months later he went abroad for a year.

Suga was a runner, he was afraid of commitment and right now he feared that he could come to really like Daichi. How could he not? He was nice and funny and smart and really such a dream and Suga was afraid he would break his heart and Daichi didn't deserve that. He had just recovered from heartache.

But as Sugawara Koushi opened up his phone's gallery and looked at the photos Daichi had sent him, he couldn't force down the smile and he knew he didn't want to stop this and he was so, so screwed.

When he came into work the next day, he was welcomed warmly by every one of his employee. He would go to all coffee shops eventually, one per day, to check in and see what he had missed and what he had to do, only staying for three hours tops. (He had to promise Daichi - they had to bargain the time because originally Suga had wanted to stay for six hours.)

He noticed how they tried to be quiet around him, even Hinata and Kageyama, and it was kind of hilarious to see them bickering and whenever any of them even started to raise their voices, they panicked and slapped their own mouths.

“It's alright, guys. I will be back in the office, so you don't have to watch yourselves. I'll be back full time next week, I promise!” He gave his staff one of his biggest smiles – and he really meant it, he head missed them all so much – and it filled him with unbelievable warmness when they all grinned back at him.

It was good to be back.

  
  


It was his last hour – the happy hour they called it – when his chief resident told him he should help out in the E.R. since everything seemed fine with all the kids.

As Daichi walked down, a coffee in his hand, he hoped that it wouldn't be too full and also wouldn't make him stay longer than needed.

It wasn't like he disliked the E.R. - it just wasn't his favorite ward. But it had to be done, after all, so he just had to suck it up.

When he stepped into the big room, he went to the nurse station, smiling at the working nurses and grabbing the first chart that was there. Luckily, it wasn't too full today.

“Easy day?” he asked and absentmindedly opening the folder with the patient's information.

The head nurse just hummed in agreement, while looking out for a new nurse that had just started recently. She was actually really adorable and Daichi liked her. She sometimes worked with him in the pediatric ward and the was good with the small children. Her name was Yachi if he remembered right.  
She passed him to bring some charts away and waved at him then noticing that it wasn't such a good idea since now the mountain of metallic folders was staggering dangerously in her arms.

“Watch out, Yachi,” he said, quickly grabbing two charts that had almost dropped onto the ground.

“Oh, I'm so sorry, Sawamura-sensei! I'll take those back, thank you so much.”

“Take it easy, alright?” He said when and passed her to get to the first bed for his shift here.

He now paid attention to the information given to him and before he arrived at the bed, he stopped in his tracks and he could not believe this.

_Sugawara Moriko._

He picked up his speed and pulled aside the curtain around the bed and there she was, Koushi's mother and Daichi wondered how he became the Sugawara's personal doctor.

“Daichi!” Moriko's eyes were wide as she looked up to him, and Daichi smiled and stepped further and shook her hand.

“Moriko-san. This is a surprise. What happened?”

He looked at her now and he notices how she was holding her left arm.

“Oh my, what luck I have for you to be my doctor today! What coincidence! Really, it is nothing big. My friends insisted that I come here, they are still in the waiting room because they kept fuzzing for nothing around me and so I told them to wait there for me and they almost didn't, I really had to ask them several times, I pretty sure they still didn't calm down.”

Daichi remembered that fast mouth of hers well and smiled as she babbled away again.

“What happened Moriko-san?” he asked again and pointed at her arm. She sighed again, her eyes doing a big roll.

“We were out shopping, you see my husband's birthday is coming up soon, so I went out with some of my friends. Anyway, there was this amazing sale down in the shopping district close by our home - really discounts to die for - and it was quite crowded. And I was just really not watching were I was going and then I stumbled, I suppose, and fell very unfortunately. On my arm. I told them it would enough to go home and put some ice on it, but they just wouldn't leave me alone!”

Daichi nodded and slowly took her arm in his hands, pushing up her sleeves.

“I will move it a bit and you will tell me if it hurts, alright?”

She nodded, surprisingly not saying anything and Daichi started to bend her arm in different directions. She hissed at some point and he carefully let it go for her to hold it again.

“I'd say it's a strain, but we will have a quick scan and I'll take a look at it,” he said and picked up her chart again, writing down on it.

“It's funny really, you are already the second Sugawara in a short amount of time I had to treat. First Koushi and now you,” he chatted away, while writing. He didn't notice the change in Moriko until he looked up and saw her staring.

“What was that?” She asked and her voice was totally different now.

“Um, Koushi. He came in last week because of a concussion?”

Moriko's eyes widened even more and Daichi then realized that he may have said too much and that Koushi never told his parents about his little accident.

“Koushi has a concussion?! He was in the hospital?!”

Yup, he definitely just sold out Koushi. He should have just shut up, dear God.

“Um, I-” he stammered and tried to find the right words. “It wasn't nothing serious, he didn't need to stay or anything and he started working today again, too. I will already pull out the stitches next week, too.”

“ _Stitches?!_ ”

He seriously needed to shut the frick up, what was wrong with him?

“Moriko-san, please calm down,” he tried, but it didn't really work at all with the upset mother and he didn't know if she was mad or worried, though he definitely knew that he was despairing.

“How could I calm down, my own son had a concussion and he didn't tell me anything? He was probably suffering and he didn't even call me, oh my God!”

“He-he wasn't suffering. I talked to him everyday, he is really fine again.”

“I need to see him!”

“Huh?”

Moriko's eyes turned determined now and she grabbed Daichi's sleeve with her healthy arm.

“Daichi, I need to see him. Please come with me.”

_Huh?!_

“I, um, I am working so I can't really...”

How did this happen? When did this happen? He needed to call Koushi and he needed to calm down his patient.

Daichi cleared his voice and put both of his hands on Moriko's shoulders.

“Moriko-san, please listen to me,” he looked right into her eyes and waited to see if she was really, in fact, listening. Apparently his serious voice had caught her attention and she was looking up to him.

“Right now, you are the patient here. You will have some scans now and since it's not too busy, it will be quick. We will look at those scans and take care of you first, alright? Then we can talk again. You are my patient now and I have to take proper care of you. Can you do that for me? Be my patient?”

Moriko seemed calmer at his words and finally sighed and nodded. He smiled back at her, content with himself and he called for Yachi to bring Moriko to the radiology. Once she was gone, Daichi slapped his hand against his forehead and groaned, while fishing his phone out of his pant's pocket.

He walked to the side of the room, signaling the nurse he'd be right back and quickly dialed Suga's number.

“Hey Daichi,” Koushi's pleasant voice greeted him pretty quickly. “all done with your shift already?”

“I am so sorry, Koushi.”

Koushi was quiet, probably in confusion and he just asked, “for what?”

“I--- I may have told your mother that you had a concussion.”

There was silence on the other side. Well, not complete silence. There were the sounds of cars and other people, Koushi was probably on his way home right now.

“You did what?”

“I am _so_ sorry. She was here in the hospital because she sprained her arm on a shopping tour and it kind of slipped out that she was the second Sugawara I had to treat here because I didn't know you hadn't told her. And now she is determined to see you and I think she wants me to accompany her.”

Again, he only heard the cars and the people and after some seconds a groan.

“Oh my God.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Oh God, she will waltz into my home as soon she can and make a huge fuzz.”

“Yeah, it sounds like that.”

“This is exactly why I didn't tell her!”

“I'm so sorry.”

A sigh. “It's alright. You didn't know... I guess I'll have to clean up a bit... Could you text me when you guys are on your way?”

Daichi nodded and noticed way too late that Koushi couldn't see that and today was such a stupid day.

“Alright, will do. Really sorry, again.”

“I should be the one apologizing, you know. You just had a 24-hours-shift. I can't believe this is happening.”

Daichi felt like this was calming-down-your-Sugawaras-day when he heard slight unease in Koushi's words. He replied with some calming words and it worked because towards the end of their short conversation he could hear Koushi talk with a smile. (Yes, he was already able to do that.)

“Alright, I see you later then, I suppose.”

“Yup. Stay calm, okay? I will calm down your mom.”

They had to hang up because Daichi still was on duty right now and he probably could finish up one patient before Moriko's scans came out and he turned around and quickly gabbed a new chart, hoping it wasn't another Sugawara.

  
  


Moriko really only had a strain and after he bandaged her up and told her to take it easy and not to strain her arm, he offered her to drive her to Koushi since his shift was over.

She talked to her friends and sent them home and then they left together after Daichi changed.

In the car he told her what happened one week ago and he made sure to repeat that it was a very mild concussion and Koushi probably didn't want her to worry and he had been in contact with him every day and he was fine.

“Well, at least I know that you are there to watch out for him. I am glad to see the two of you are okay. Koushi was so nervous when the two of you came over the other night and he didn't really talk about the two of you ever since.”

It's true that he remembered how strained Koushi had seemed to be, especially on the drive home. He hadn't want to say anything, worrying that it would upset him and when they didn't talk for an entire month, he'd been convinced that he did something wrong. He didn't tell her that though. After all, she believed the two of them were dating.

He had texted Koushi when they had stepped out of the hospital and thirty minutes later he parked in front of his apartment complex only to realize then that he had never actually been in Koushi's apartment. Another thing he didn't tell Moriko. Daichi learned to keep his mouth shut.

When Koushi opened the door for them, Moriko almost stormed to her son and first hugged him and then started to scold him. Daichi just closed the door behind them and took off his shoes while waiting for it to be over, not saying anything.

“So I never would have found out? Do I have to hurt myself so I can be part of your life, Koushi?”

“Of course not, Mom, I just didn't want you to worry. I'm really sorry.”

Moriko just sighed and after that they went into the living room together.

“Hey,” Daichi whispered (it was the first thing he had said at all) as he walked next to Koushi and he smiled over to him, also whispered “Hi.”

Koushi had prepared some snacks he had bought from the convenience store, explaining he didn't have the time to prepare something. Moriko didn't stay too long. After she had calmed down a bit, Koushi called her a taxi and told her she needed to go and rest, too since she was also hurt. She saw some sense in this and after another twenty minutes she was gone and the storm was already over.

Once he closed the door behind his mother, Koushi came back and almost collapsed next to Daichi on the couch.

“What a day,” he said after a while and Daichi hummed in agreement, glancing to the clock that read 9 pm now. He noticed how heavy his eyelids were and only after he felt a hand on his shoulder he had realized that he had almost fallen asleep.

“God, why is it that whenever we meet, it's such a mess,” Suga asked and Daichi looked over to him, quietly laughing and he was pretty sure he was only half-awake.

“Could be worse, I guess. It was kind of my own fault.”

Suga clicked his tongue at this, but smiled nonetheless and Daichi knew that he had missed it. Seeing that warm smile he had noticed the first second they met. It calmed him down so much and he caught himself thinking he wanted to see it even more.

“Wow, I guess the 24 hours are crushing down on me now,” Daichi said, breaking the eye contact they held for a few seconds too long without any of them noticing and he stretched his limps, trying to wake up. It didn't work too well.

“Do you want to- I mean, if you want you want you can, well, sleep here? Even if it's just for a while?”

Suga was biting on his lower lip and Daichi watched how his cheeks grew redder and he found it terribly endearing.

“You wouldn't mind? I don't think I should drive right now.”

His words had brought back that smile and he swore it had woken him up, even a little bit and wow, was Suga always so beautiful?

_Of course he was, and you know it,_ he thought because during the last week, he had enjoyed ever single one of their phone calls, had been excited at every text he received and wrote and at grinned at ever picture he had gotten. He knew very well how attractive this man was.

“Of course I don't mind. I can bring you some pillows and a blanket. Sleep as long as you like.”

Daichi almost sighed as Koushi stood up and walked into an other room, probably the bedroom, but he was back only a few second later, arms full.

He put down a big pillow and a thin blanket over Daichi, who was almost lying down by now and then he smiled – oh he did it again – and said, “Sleep well, doctor.” and when he started to turn around Daichi extended his hand and he wasn't even thinking clearly, but he pulled back the other man, not as gently as he wanted to, but who cared? And then his mouth was already on Koushi's and at first it was just skin against skin unmoving, a frozen Suga against his lips and Daichi started to panic because maybe he had fucked up, oh no, he certainly had. But then he felt two hands against his cheeks and the other man's lips moved against his, pulling him closer and Daichi let out a moan as they finally kissed for real for the first time and he realized that he had wanted to do ever since Suga had sent him that selfie with that lollipop in his mouth.

But damn it, why was he so exhausted, why did he have to come back from a long shift, why couldn't he be wide awake so he could kiss Koushi three, four, five times and maybe one time more just to be sure?

They parted, their breaths heavy and both of their eyes closed and Daichi, oh no he really did it, he yawed into Koushi's face.

“Shit, oh my God.” He pulled his head back and almost slammed his hand against his mouth.

“Oh my God, I am so lame. We finally kissed and I yawned in your face. Th-that wasn't a reaction, I am just really tired!”

Koush laughed at him, showing all his teeth and his cheeks were so red again and he was so cute, Daichi wanted to kiss him again, but he felt his eyes getting heavier by the second.

“It's alright. Sleep a bit, Daichi. I'll still be here when you wake up.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops mic*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night had been hard for Daichi – in more than one way because Koushi kept torturing him with phrases like that and Daichi wasn’t as smooth and good at dirty talk, though he did try his best and it was the first time he ever did something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for he lateness of this update!! i was on vacation and i kinda wrote this on the train ride back. i hope you like it and heads up: it's gonna be a bit steamy. (not too much yet.) also please read the notes at the end, too i have a question for you guys, but it's (kind of) spoilery.
> 
> enjoy this chapter!!

“So, let’s just... press rewind for a second there,“ Kuroo said after he listened to Daichi’s slightly chaotic rambling.

It was 9 in the morning and Daichi had already left Suga’s apartment and driven directly to his friend’s house. He had not been aware that Kuroo had spent the last night with Bokuto, playing video games so both of them were basically still asleep and also pretty pissed at being woken up, but he needed to talk to someone. Needed to get this out of his system. (Also, after he found out that the two of them liked to break into his apartment, he couldn’t really feel sorry for them at all.)

“So you somehow ended up at Koushi’s house and then you just went straight for it?“

Bokuto snorted next to him and before Daichi could even answer, he was interrupted with, “I’m pretty sure nothing about that was straight.“

Kuroo laughed out loud, bumbing his fist with the other man, saying “Nice!“ while Daichi just tried not to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, kinda--- but-“ Both of his friends started at that and looked over to him, each had one of their eyebrows raised.

“But?“

“It was really nice,“ Daichi eventually admitted, his voice softer than before and both Bokuto and Kuroo had bright smiles on their faces at that.

“Awesome,“ they said at the same time and they both grabbed Daichi’s shoulders, each at one side, “you deserve this and he seems like a great guy.“

Kuroo’s voice wasn’t in his usual deasing tone, he was serious, and Bokuto next to him eagerly nodded, his face wearing a genuine smile.

“You think?“ Daichi hesitantly asked and his cheeks felt hotter than normally. He thought back to the night before and also this morning when Suga had woken him up with breakfast. It had been a bit awkward at first, admittedly, but as soon and they sat by each other, eating those amazing pancakes - which Daichi tried not to devour too quickly like an animal – the weird air slowly faded away and they had a very pleasant talk about nothing in particular. Daichi then remembered how he had just fallen asleep on him and profusely apologized, but Koushi just smiled which made him feel all gooey and then, when he got ready to leave, he did it again. He kissed him again, though it was more of a peck than anything, but it was amazing and he still thought back to the feel of Koushi’s lips and his smell that was still on his clothes and he had tried to fight it, but while he had been driving to Kuroo, Daichi had pulled up his own collar and put it over his nose like some dumb teenager.

“Dude, of course you deserve this, shut up!“ Kuroo replied with a roll of his eyes and Bokuto next to him put his arm over Daichi’s shoulder and pulled him closer.

“So, you asked him out or what?“ Daichi turned his head and stared at the wall at that question.

Of course he hadn’t. He was such an idiot, he had just said, “Uuh, see you around, I guess,“ before leaving the place and then he had been busy sniffing his own clothes.

“Oh my God, Sawamura, you need to ask him out!“ Bokuto exclaimed when he read Daichi’s expression, his arms tightening around his shoulders. “Like, really soon, too!“

 

 

“So you didn’t ask him out?!“ Tanaka’s hands collided with the wooden surface in front of him, body leaning towards Suga and eyes wide.

“Why??“ Suga looked everywhere but into his friend’s face as he played with his hands in his lap.

“I-I don’t know! He just- he just said ’see you around, I guess’ and I think he was waiting for something, but I- I just said---“ Tanaka stared, waiting and Suga hesitated because he knew that his long-time friend would bury his head in his hands and groan really loudly.

“What did you say?“

“.... ’Yeah.’“ And he did it. Suga watched his friend’s suffering due to his inability to relationship and waited patiently until it was over.

“Well, you have to ask him out real soon then! And don’t you dare run away from this now!“ He would be lying if that thought hadn’t crossed his mind yet, to be honest. After all, the concept of a commited relationship usually made his hands sweaty and Suga’s friends knew it, just like he knew it himself.

But.

 _But_.

Somehow he didn’t feel like running. At least not yet. His hands did become sweaty and warm at the thought of Daichi and he felt excited and at the same time restless and he guessed that those weren’t bad signs.

“Yes, I have to, I know. And I will.“ Tanaka had been ready to argue with him about this, but was startled when there was no resistance and he stared at him in surprise.

“You-you will?“

“Yes, of course.“

“Oh. Okay then.“ Suga snorted at Tanaked dumbstrucked face and watched him blush which was kind of adorable.

Yes, he would ask him out and then they could take it slow. Maybe go out on a nice date, where they could talk, eat something maybe. Afterwards he maybe would get to kiss those amazing lips again and then he would go home with a definite relationship and it was surprising that it was so much less terrifying now.

 

 

Okay, nothing about this was slow, Suga thought, but then again he didn’t care so much right now.

It had started just as he had planned. Suga had called Daichi back on the very same day and apparently they tried to ask each other out at the same time, but it somehow worked out, both of them blushing and laughing in the end.

Due to their schedules, they couldn’t find a day that was all too close and the next time Suga saw Daichi was one week later when he came to the hospital for his stitches, which wasn’t really ideal and not much of an date at all.

It wasn’t even Daichi that pulled them since he didn’t actually work in the E.R. But just when Suga was ready to go, he saw him rushing in and immediately brightening up when the doctor’s eyes fell on him.

“Koushi, good I didn’t miss you. I mean- I did miss you, but I didn’t miss you here--- in the hospital. I did miss you, though- because, uh, it had been so long.“ Suga found him absolutely adorable as he listened to Daichi’s nervous rambling who grew even more embarrassed when the nurses behind him snickered.

“I missed you, too, Daichi. But you didn’t have to come here. I don’t want to keep you from your work,“ Suga said and simply didn’t comment on Daichi’s dorkness because he seemed to be embarrassed enough already. Instead he gently touched the other man’s hand and just that single gesture felt so nice, he wanted to grab him and - yeah not in the hospital.

“Ah, it’s okay. I wouldn’t have come if it hindered my work- or rather, they wouldn’t have let me go if that was the case.“

So in the end they spent only five minutes with each other, but they did promised to see each other again really soon and even settled on next Saturday.

As Daichi retreated – probably back to his ward – Suga watched how he was swarmed by the nurses, all of them excited and one of them even roughly hit him on the back, while he attempted to flee.

Well, and now it was next Saturday and Daichi came into his coffee shop – one he hadn’t been to before – to pick him up and Suga brought him with him into the back while finished some last documents.

Daichi just sat across from him while idly looking around, not really focusing on anything while Suga tried to finish up as soon as possible.

“I’m sorry about this, I intended to be done with all of this an hour ago, but we had a sudden customer rush and I helped out in the front.” Daichi just waved his hand, telling him it’s alright, and instead watched Suga work now.

Suga’s head seemed to be all good now and he was back to full action, still trying to pick up everything he had to leave behind in that week and ever so slowly he was getting back to his routine. Though, that wasn’t all true; Daichi was part of that routine by now, too.

Suga sighed after about five minutes when he realized that he had made a mistake and had to redo some of the documents and for a second he considered to just do it later, but that wasn’t how he did things, no matter how much he wanted to get out of here and spent his evening with Daichi.

It was because he kept looking up to stare at him that he made that thoughtless mistake.

He had been distracted by Daichi’s strong jaw and the slight stubble he had and Suga wanted to rub his face against it. Also those hands, _those hands_ , that were sitting there innocently in their owner’s lap. Suga had a thing for hands, especially Daichi’s as they were pretty big and calloused by the constant washing and drying before the surgeries and those hands _saved lives_.

“I’m so sorry, this is taking longer than expected. How about you get a coffee outside so you won’t have to sit here and do nothing?”

Daichi was about to protest, but Suga stood up from his seat and walked around, leaning down to Daichi who instinctively leaned back, looking up.

Suga smiled, no apparent thought shown on his face, but that smile was far away from innocent.

“I can’t concentrate at all. I keep imagining my mouth on your neck and your hands under my shirt,” Suga whispered into Daichi’s ear, his voice husky and low and he noticed how Daichi tensed and tried to stay calm, clearing his throat.

“O-oh,” he only replied, his voice shaking and Suga – no both of them were guilty – couldn’t hold back anymore.

Nothing about this was slow.

The way Daichi’s arms reached out to pull Suga on his lap. The way they lips collided with way too much fervor and how their breaths were hot on each other’s faces.

Daichi learned very fast that everyone who thought Suga would be gentle and vanilla, was so so wrong.

His hands were buried in Daichi’s hair and he pulled him closer, pulling his strands until it almost hurt and he bit down on his lower lip, his tongue swiping over it after every bite.

Daichi opened his mouth and Koushi didn’t even miss a beat and sucked his tongue into his mouth and Daichi groaned and he was pretty sure that he had never been kissed like that before.

His hand that had held Suga by his waist started to travel and and when he lifted his shirt and came in contact with his hot skin, both of them moaned into each other.

This wasn’t taking it slow at all. This was accelerating.

Suga suddenly pulled back, though he let his head fall down onto Daichi’s shoulder and both of them were trying to catch the breaths.

“So, um,” Suga began, but had to collect his thoughts first which posed a real challenge right now.

“Yeah,” Daichi rasped and just nodded and somehow they both understood.

_This was intense. We should maybe take a break. You should maybe go to the front and get a cold drink and I will stay here and finish this and then we will get out of here._

At some point Daichi had taken back his roaming hands and Suga awkwardly stood up from his lap and sat back at his desk again, taking a deep breath.

Daichi ran his hands through his – pretty wild and thoroughly ruffled – hair and straightened out his cloth before leaving.

“I’ll just wait outside okay? T-take you time,” he said before closing the door behind him and as soon as he was out of the office, Suga’s head collided with the surface of his desk and he let out a load groan (which was very different from the ones he made Daichi do just moments before) and tried to cool down.

 

Daichi leaned his head against the wall right next to the office, letting out a groan.

His thought were still all over the place and he had not expected that to happen.

Well, ever since they first kissed, their texts and calls had become a little more--- affectionate and flirty and one time it even turned pretty steamy.

Suga had whispered things that had stolen his breaths several times. That he would love to see what sounds Daichi made when (“when” not “if”) Suga bit him in various places.

He would sit on top of him and grind their crotches together every time Daichi moaned, but he would stop if he dared to swallow them down because Suga wanted to hear the instrument (in this case Daichi was the instrument) he was playing.

That night had been hard for Daichi – in more than one way because Koushi kept torturing him with phrases like that and Daichi wasn’t as smooth and good at dirty talk, though he did try his best and it was the first time he ever did something like that.

And now they had a (brief) made-out session in one of Koushi’s offices and Daichi still felt a bit unsafe on his feet.

He really should get that drink.

Daichi walked up to the front, briefly waving Asahi who was working behind the counter.

“Ah, Sawamura-san! I didn’t see you come in. You’re meeting with Suga?” he asked when Daichi came up to him.

He just nodded, saying that Suga still had some stuff to do in the back and he’d like some iced drink.

“Stay away from the glass bottles,” he remarked as Asahi started to make him a smoothie and he immediately turned five shades darker and sputtered an “I-I’ll be careful!”

Daichi just snickered and leaned against counter, not noticing the other man that had been standing there the entire time and had stared at him in absolute shock. Only when Asahi gave out his drink he turned around and now they were facing each other and Daichi’s expression quickly matched his.

“H-Hayato?!”

 

 

Relieved and content with himself, Suga put away the last document he had to review today and there was a small jump in his steps, as he grabbed his jacket and stepped out of his office, locking up behind him.

He had been able to calm his head (and other regions) and finished up everything pretty fast and now he could start his much anticipated date night with Daichi, his- well, his whatever.

The person he was going out with right now? Someone he dated? Someone he would like to pin to his wooden desk and do all kinds of inappropriate stuff with?

As he stepped into the serving area of his shop, his eyes quickly scanned the area – which was almost empty of customers since they were closing in a few minutes - and he found his companion pretty fast.

He was standing at the counter, Suga could only see his profile, and he was about to approach him, when he noticed the face Daichi was making.

His eyebrows were pulled together, deep wrinkles on his forehead, and his lips were in a straight line. Everything about him was tense and Suga glanced down to his hands and saw that they were in fists.

Something wasn’t right here.

Suga looked over to the other man facing him, the man that was very likely the cause of his.

He didn’t look particularly threatening or as upset as Daichi. His face was was somewhat--- sad.

Suga started to approach them and once he was in earshot and he heard Daichi talk, everything made sense.

“I don’t know what you are hoping to accomplish here, Hayato. I really have nothing left to say to you.”

Hayato. Oh my God, this was _the_ Hayato. Daichi’s ex who had dumped him via text months ago. The guy that had broken Daichi’s heart and the reason why Suga even knew Daichi.

“Daichi, I was stupid, I made a mistake. I came to you apartment several times, but you weren’t home. And I am just so happy to have run into you here,” Hayato said and stepped forward to grab Daichi’s hands.

Daichi stepped back in return, his face still unforgiving.

“Please, Daichi. I made a mistake and I want you back!”

A cold shock ran through Suga’s body at these words and he realized that they filled him with fear.

No, he couldn’t have him back. He couldn’t take him; take him away.

Suga had always been afraid of commitment, of serious relationships and just some months ago he would have fled, happy to have gotten out of something binding.

But now he was just terrified because there was a slight chance that Daichi could be gone.

That adorable doctor, that became flustered so easily and who blushed with his entire body. That strong man that was confident and dominant concerning his job. Who was smart and funny and who had red lollipops in his pockets so he could cheer him up. Who took care of him when he had to stay home, always checking on him even when he had to work through a 36-hours-shift.

Suga wanted to step in and grab Daichi, yelling “you had your chance!” but then he really looked at Daichi, looked that he wasn’t just mad.

He was shaking, very slightly, but Suga could still see it. His eyes were avoiding Hayato and his breaths were short and Suga realized that he was also hurting and desperately trying to hold it together.

He felt ashamed for the selfish thoughts he had before and he took a deep breath and put on a smile, the same one he wore in front of Daichi’s parents, as he finally approached them.

“Daichi, I am so sorry for making you wait!” Suga swiftly appeared beside him and grabbed his hand and while his face remained relaxed, his grip was strong so Daichi knew that he was here to help him.

“I’m sorry, but we’re having a conversation right now, could you leave?”

Suga now really looked at Hayato for the first time. He was about his height, with brown, short hair and subtle freckles on his cheeks.

“Ah,” Suga regarded him with a bright smile and it may have looked overly friendly, but Suga didn’t feel any of that as he regarded the newcomer.

“Yeah, no problem. I will leave. Daichi and I have plans anyway.”

Hayato frowned at his words and Suga was aware that this wasn’t what he had wanted to hear.

Suga looked over to Daichi and their eyes locked and he saw that he seemed calmer now and he squeezed his hand.

“Sorry, Hayato. We-we’ll leave now.” Daichi started to retreat and as they they were about to pass the brunet, Suga’s smile dropped entirely and he looked at him with coldly.

Apparently this ticked Hayato really off.

 _Good_.

He grabbed Suga’s arm now and stopped him, glaring at him while Suga reverted back to his smiling face, though it wasn’t as bright as before and really everyone could tell that it was fake.

“Who the fuck are you, anyway?” Hayato hissed at Suga and his mouth opened and he wanted to say “I’m his boyfriend!” but he realized that he really wasn’t. Yes, they definitely went past the friends-stage a long time ago, but they definitely weren’t this far, so instead Suga shook off the the grip on his arm and coldly regarded Hayato.

“I am the owner of this establishment and if you continue to bother us, I will have you removed from here. So, please refrain from further embarrassing yourself.” Hayato stepped back as Suga’s tone turned ice cold and even Daichi next to him widened his eyes.

Suga and Hayato held eye contact for a few more second, before the latter clicked his tongue and started to leave.

“Daichi, please let’s talk soon,” he dropped before leaving for good and they just watched him go without saying anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like you should put me in jail because i made tiny hayato ikejiri the bad guy in this story. don't get me wrong, i love him!!! i just needed a bad guy. i'm sorry!!
> 
> also, i hinted at phone sex suga and daichi supposedly had - would you be interested in reading that conversation? i would be willing to made an 8.5 chapter just with that. please answer in the comments!


	9. Chapter 8.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, my hands, especially my fingers, are sometimes so cold. I wish I could bury them somewhere warm. Would you know where I could do that? Any advice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all perverts. I got 20 comments (within 24 hours) pleading for this. And oh well. Why did I even ask?  
> So, if you are reading this fic and you're not really into smut, you can skip this bonus chapter. You won't miss anything story-related.
> 
> I recommend listening to Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Just saying.  
> (By the way, this is my first time writing phone sex, I hope it was good? I am actually not so experienced in writing smut, so I hope it's not awkward or anything.)

Daichi felt mortified. That wasn't a particularly new feeling, especially when he was talking to Koushi, though he really wished he could be at least a bit smoother.

His face felt hot when he heard the other man's laugh through his phone and he tried not to pout. Well, it wouldn't be like anyone would actually see it, but Daichi still had his pride.

“It's not that funny,” he mumbled which made Suga just laugh even more.

“It is a bit funny, you have to admit,” he replied and he slowly composed himself now. “I really do enjoy these stories, I'm sorry. Your friends are amazing.”

“Well, you wouldn't think that if _you_ were the one who had to run naked through your dorm, trying not to be seen.” Daichi never forgave them for stealing his clothes after showering. Back in college he didn't have an own shower in his room, but had to share it with his hall and apparently Bokuto and Kuroo thought it was just hilarious and the best prank ever to take his clothes and leave behind a miniature pink towel for him and that was how he had to run back to his room _during the day_.

“Hmm, I would have to loved to see that,” Koushi hummed and while it could have sounded teasing, his voice was lower than usually and it had a serious rang.

“I-it wasn't, uh, I mean it wasn't such a great sight.” Oh God, why did he have to stutter?

Koushi laughed again, but it was quieter and somehow it made Daichi nervous.

“I beg to differ. You were the captain of the volleyball team, weren't you? I'm sure it was a very good sight.”

Daichi shifted on his bed and tried not to be too conscious of his sweaty hands. What his conversation partner was implying was not lost on him, but he seriously wasn't ever good at responding to these things, so he just cleared his throat and laughed awkwardly. It wasn't really the first time Suga had said something with such undertones and it also certainly wasn't like Daichi disliked it. He just wished he could at least respond with something of equal nature. But he usually was the reason why those conversation were cut short because he said something dumb and then the mood was kind of killed.

Daichi thought back to their kiss and he cursed himself that he wasn't able to see Suga again because – God, dear God – he really wanted to kiss him again. They had agreed that they wanted to go out in the nearest future, but the only time they recently met was the hospital for a few minutes and he would meet him again on Saturday, but that was still six days from now.

“Daichi, are you already in bed?”

“Y-yeah,” he replied, his voice way too quiet, but he knew Suga had heard him because he said, “yeah me, too. And it's pretty lonely here.”

Daichi was pretty sure that he should not voice his first thought because that would be, “Yeah... That _really_ blows.” So he just hummed in agreement, trying to act nonchalant.

“You know, my hands, especially my fingers, are sometimes so cold. I wish I could bury them somewhere warm. Would you know where I could do that? Any advice?”

 _Oh God, he expects me to answer_ , was the first thing on his mind. Daichi really needed to get a grip, it wasn't like he never had sex before. He actually had quite a bit of experience. But only with two people in total and the first one was a guy back in high school he kind of sloppily made out with and after that he got together with Hayato. And he never did phone sex before. He was just generally really bad at dirty talk, even though he learned recently that it excited him a lot.

“I-I could help you out.” Daichi swallowed down the “I guess” last minute and that wasn't half bad. Koushi seemed to agree because he sounded pleased.

“Oh yes, that would be so nice. Daichi, do you want to know what I would do?”

“Ye-yeah,” he only breathed back and he felt how he grew excited. Daichi was pretty sure that Suga picked up that he wasn't that skilled in this and maybe he would just take the lead.

“Oh, I don't even know where to start,” Koushi began and his voice dropped even lower, articulating every word slowly and carefully and it was already making his throat dry.

“I'd like to trace every part of your body, starting very slowly at the top. Bury my hands in your hair, traveling down your face, along your jaw, down your throat.”

Unconsciously, Daichi started to mimic what he heard through his phone. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Suga next to him that was softly stroking his face. Daichi let out a long breath.

“Oh and I would get rid of your shirt. It's just in the way. Oh Daichi, I dream of your chest sometimes. It must be so strong and hard and tell me, you still work out, right?”

Daichi couldn't answer right away, he had to pull his t-shirt over his head and lie back, phone quickly back in his hand. He then had the idea that putting it on speaker would be even better.

“Yeah, I do,” said after he was done, his own hands on his chest and stomach. “I work out whenever I can.”

“Do you have a six-pack?”

His hand on his stomach tightened, “Yeah.”

“Oh, that's so perfect. Daichi, you are so hot, you know that? I want to kiss your chest, your muscles. I want to have a bite.”

“A bite?”

“Yes, I would bite you. I wanted to go slow, but I can't do it. I would sit on you, leaning over and lick over your nipples. I want to squeeze them, lick them, suck them and bite them until I can hear you.”

Daichi's hands were already there, after he licked them, his fingers trying to create this fantasy. He imagined beautiful Suga on top of him, a subtle smile on his lip before he leaned down and closed his hot mouth around one of his nipples, his hand on the other one. He squeezed and he felt a shock running through his body, making his hips lift off the bed. His breaths were louder and heavier and he heard Suga moan in between his own breaths and Daichi wondered if he was doing the same thing. Was he also on his bed, topless maybe even naked? Were his hands also on himself, maybe buried in his underpants? Just the thought of it drove Daichi crazy and he quickly – in record time – got rid of his pants and boxers in one motions, his half-hard dick in his hands. He shuddered and moaned into the phone, not even trying to be quiet.

“I would love to touch you. I want to grind against you, I want to make you so hard that you're afraid to come undone. Just imagine both our dicks against each other. God, I would take them both and then _fuck_ us with my hand. And I would look at you, at your face, make you look me into my eyes.” Daichi groaned imagining the intensity of it and his hand started to jerk up and down. His fantasy self was staring into Suga's eyes, so dark in arousal.

“I want to see you come, eventually, but not,” Suga haltered and Daichi heard him exhale two times, “not yet. I'm not done yet.”

His voice was getting higher towards the end and Daichi licked over his hand before settling it over his length again, his fingers running up and down, getting faster by every word and this was driving him crazy. Sugawara Koushi was driving him insane.

“I want you to kiss me,” Daichi crooked out between heavy strokes, his voice pleading and hoarse and Suga moaned into the phone and by now their breaths were almost in synch. Daichi matched his hand to them, the rhythm picking up by the second.

“I won't just kiss you. I told you, I want to bite and lick you. God, I can't forget the taste of you. I just want to grab your jaw and pull it open and-” Daichi heard him whimper and it made him writhe, lifting his hips from the mattress, his hand just going faster. Daichi didn't know what to do with his other one. It traveled from his face, to his throat, back to the bed, nails and fingers burying into the material until it hurt.

“And what? What would you do?”

“I will suck the breaths out of you, I want to feel your tongue, you teeth and finally I want to jerk you off so hard, that you scream under me. Sawamura, I want to hear you scream.”

The sound of his last name, rasped out in such a voice between fast breaths and hot promises – or even threats? - finally pushed him over the edge. Daichi kept jerking himself off through his orgasm, squirming on his bed and yes he screamed because Koushi said so, and right now Daichi would have done _anything_ for him.

His now sticky hand became slower and he couldn't even comprehend anything around him. He didn't even hear how Koushi came, how he whispered Daichi's name as he reached his own climax, followed by “you are so good, so good, so-” and maybe that was for the better because it would have messed him up even more.

Daichi tried to catch his breath as he lay on his bed and opened his eyes for the first time after a while. He stared into the darkness of his room, not thinking about anything in particular, just that he had not felt that good in a very long time.

“Are you still cold, Koushi?” he got out after he managed to calmed down.

“No,” Koushi answered after a while, his breaths still heavy and Daichi imagined how they would feel on his skin.

“I am not cold at all.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whatever, man. Don't say I didn't tell you when this blows up in your face.”  
> It did blow up in his face and Sawamura Daichi should have listened to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at all the dust around here* omg, I'm so so sorry for the super delay! i had my first two weeks of my new semester and it took over most of my time and i didn't expect this.  
> this chapter is super angsty.... sorry?  
> also, i don't think this fic will go on for much longer, i'm guessing one or two chapters? we'll see!  
> i hope you enjoy this!

It was awkward silence that followed as Hayato left the café and neither Daichi, nor Suga (and especially not Asahi who was just standing behind the counter and sweating nervously) knew what to say.

Suga watched as Daichi slowly pulled out a chair and sat on it, a tired sigh leaving him and he suddenly looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept in two nights.

“I-I-I'm just go-going t-to lock up, now---” Asahi suddenly said and it made both of them jump. Suga just nodded and thanked him for today, knowing that his employee would very likely use the backdoor to leave to give the both of them some space.

After some heavy minutes with even more silence and several attempts to start a conversation, Suga already knew that this day was pretty much over for them.

“Look,” he eventually started, sitting down next to the other man at the table. “We really don't need to do this. I mean today. The date. This was,” he struggled with what to say, trying to word this in the right way. “an adventurous day and I get there are some things that you maybe need to figure out.”

The way his words made Daichi's head snap up, brought Suga to the conclusion that he may have chosen the wrong words. Daichi's eyes were widened and he looked at him in shock, as if Hayato had walked in again.

“No, I- I don't need to figure out anything. I meant what I said before,” Daichi's hand shot forward and took Suga's, squeezing it and it did help to easy some of the worries in the young man's heart, but they weren't all gone yet. Not that easily.

Because Daichi still looked shaken up, he still seemed tired and he could blame him, no one saw this one coming.

“Come on, I promised you dinner, so we are going to have dinner.” Daichi pulled Suga up with him and made his way towards the exit.

“Are you sure that is a good idea?”

“Never been more sure in my life, I am starving.”

Suga didn't protest.

 

It was, summed up, the most awkward dinner Daichi ever had.

Maybe Koushi had been right. Maybe they shouldn't have done this. But when he heard that uncertainty in his voice, mixed together with the anger he felt toward Hayato, he just had to go through with it. He just felt like something would go terribly wrong if the two of them would walk away separately that evening.

But now they sat there, sushi in front of them and they ate their food, while Suga occasionally would start a conversation, but somehow they couldn't hold it. All those phone calls that could last hours before, but now they couldn't even get it together for more than 20 minutes.

Daichi didn't know what was going through the other man's head, but his was still filled with the memories of today. He replayed the scene over and over again, heard his ex's voice in his head, saying he wanted him back and it honestly really spoiled his appetite, but the least he could do was finish his food.

Dinner was over too soon and while they were walking back to Daichi's car, he felt the remorse building up in him, mourning over the crushed expectations he had for this day when he would finally see this man again. The man that had just appeared in his life out of nowhere, like a storm, a hurricane, and of course he was fucking this up. Ever step they took in silence, was like screwing all of this over and over.

Daichi drove “his date” home and the entire time he pondered about what to say and he saw how more and more anxious Koushi grew next to him and his usually bright and smiling face was serious and somewhat sullen. It didn't suit him at all, in fact, Daichi hated it and this was his fault.

When they stopped in front of Suga's apartment complex, he just unbuckled his belt and started to get out of the car, but Daichi couldn't do this, he couldn't end this day like this.

Before he even registered what he was doing, he grabbed Koushi's arms and pulled him back, pulled him to him and without missing another beat their lips collided.

At first he felt he felt him freeze against, but eventually a sigh escaped him and his entire body relaxed into Daichi's, his hand sneaking up to his neck and pulling him closer to him. He opened his mouth as an invitation and Koushi took it and it was uncomfortable, the stick was very likely burying itself into his stomach and Daichi had forgotten to undo his seat belt so whenever he tried to dart forward, he was pulled back rather abruptly, but they didn't stop. They just kept kissing each with so much desperation and when they parted for a second, he felt Koushi's breath on his lips, carrying his name in a whisper.

“I'm sorry,” Daichi whispered back.

 

Suga stared into the empty space for a while, just sitting down on his couch and not doing anything. His mind was racing, though.

He was thinking of what had happened today – again – and especially focused on that horrible date (if one could call it that) he had today.

He knew it was not a good idea to go out after what had happened at the café, but Daichi had insisted so they had spent those short, but still agonizingly awkward, two hours together, which were mainly filled with silence.

No matter how many conversations Suga tried to start, none of them stuck for too long and he could almost see Daichi's mind working and his thoughts were definitely not with him.

He was filled with real fear, he realized halfway through dinner. Fear of losing what they had or could have and for the first time it wouldn't be because Suag ran away from it. Actually, Daichi was the one person he did not want to get away from because it was heading somewhere serious. To the contrary, he wanted to speed it up, he wanted even more. Yes, he wanted to be in an actual relationship with the other man and he realized that now when it looked like it could slip through his fingers.

Hayato didn't deserve Daichi and maybe Suga didn't either, he honestly wasn't too sure, but it didn't matter. He wanted to be selfish and say “Please stop thinking about him, think only of me,” but instead he just made small talk and talked about everything but the pressing matter.

At some point he gave it up, because he could tell that those dark eyes were maybe looking at him, but not seeing him.

When they headed home, Suga begged every second to pass so he could get out of this car, out of here and whenever he saw Daichi open his mouth, he feared to hear the words “I'm sorry, I can't do this,” and then he would be gone.

As soon as the vehicle stopped, Suga hastingly tried to leave, but he was suddenly pulled back and then they were kissing and it wasn't like any of the few ones they had shared before. It was ironic how much Suga had wanted to kiss this man just a few hours ago, but now every second of it made him want to cry and despite of it, he just leaned into it even more, like it could be their last one. He didn't even notice that he was chanting Daichi's name over and over again, like a prayer – a useless one.

When he heard the words “I'm sorry,” Suga didn't say anything and just got out of the car.

 

 

When Daichi arrived at his own place he closed the door behind him without turning on the lights, just staring into the darkness of his entrance and at some point he got out his phone. The sudden brightness blinded him for a moment and he narrowed his eyes as he opened his contacts. His thumb hovered over a certain name before he eventually pressed call and held the cold screen against his ear.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Hayato? This is Daichi.”

 

 

Kuroo seriously hated drama, which was ironic considering the people he hung out with. They were all outrageously dramatic. (Maybe not so much Kenma or Akaashi) But his best friends were one Bokuto Koutarou who never heard of the concept personal space or an inside voice, which caused him (and the people around him) trouble more than often. His other best friend was Sawamura Daichi and that guy's life was a really cheap Spanish soap opera and all that really was missing was some ridiculous music and sound effects in the background.

So, despite hating drama, Kuroo had to learn to get used to it, but there were just some things that he would not tolerate.

“You are a fucking moron and I will punch you in the face until you give up on this idea because it is stupid, just like you,” he proclaimed when Daichi told him that he was going to meet Hayato.

“Listen Kuroo,” Daichi started, but Kuroo wasn't having it.

“No, you listen. That guy treated you like trash and now you have this perfect new guy who is – in my opinion – better for you and you are flushing it down the toilet right now.” Kuroo stepped closer to his friend and pointed his finger at his face.

“He witnessed how your ex told you he wanted you back, then you had an awkward date _and then_ you dodge his calls for a week until he stopped? What do you think this looks like to him?” Kuro was seriously pissed and could not believe he even had to explain this to Daichi who he had thought to be at least a bit smarter than this.

Daichi didn't say anything, only averted his eyes and apparently would not answer Kuroo's question even though it was not even a little bit rhetorical.

“It fucking looks like you are considering it and now cutting him of, that's what it looks like. And now you want to meet Asshole-of-the-year? What the fuck, Sawamura?”

Kuroo watched how Daichi's eyes darted back to him and pulled his eyebrows together as if Daichi was angry at him, as if he was seriously fucking up everything.

“Kuroo, I just need to properly end this with Hayato. I am not considering getting back together with him. Even if I hadn't met Koushi, I wouldn't,” Daichi answered sriously and Kuroo honestly believed him, but none of that changed the fact that he was acting like a tool.

“Okay, cool, whatever. But how about, and call me crazy, telling Coffeeshop about this?”

“I will, once I talked to Hayato. I want to get everything out of the way.”

Kuroo closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. This was not happening to him, he didn't deserve this in his life.

“Do you know that you act like the obnoxious guy in a shoujo manga that creates conflict because he is not talking to his love interest? You are causing the super annyoing misunderstanding trope that everyone hates, okay?”

“You read shoujo manga?”

Okay, this time Kuroo just had to slapped him across the head.

“Not the point!”

Daichi sighed and stepped back a bit (as if he was in danger of getting slapped more and to be honest, he was) and buried one of his hands in his hair.

“Okay, I get what you are saying, but I need to do this.”

Kuroo stared at his friend for a while, not really saying anything because he felt like a broken record and he really didn't feel like repeating himself right now, so he just let out an exhausted sigh and shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever, man. Don't say I didn't tell you when this blows up in your face.”

 

It did blow up in his face and Sawamura Daichi should have listened to his friend.

 

Suga was a mess and everyone around him saw it and almost everyone had an idea what the cause of it was.

He didn't sleep well. His phone was almost always in his hand and he kept checking it after imagining the feeling of vibration aganst the skin of his hand or in his jean's pocket, which was just his mind playing tricks on him.

He also made mistakes at work, forgot about many things and sometimes his thoughts drifted off and that never happened to the young business owner. No, people even called him Mr. Refreshing. (At least one person came up with that nickname and everyone agreed that it fit perfectly)

He was pretty sure that it was over. Him and Daichi. What they had or almost had.

He should be angry because who would get rid of someone like this, especially when they had tasted that medicine before and had been dumped via text. He should be mad, because you had a talk about these things when your relationship status was so unclear, but definitely heading somewhere down the romantic road.

Instead, he felt just sad and he wondered if his ex-boyfriend all those years ago had felt like this.

Suga quickly dismissed this idea. That was different. He had been in a relationship with that guy and had known him way longer. With Daichi, he could count the times they had kissed on one hand (but boy, what kisses they had been) and most of their conversations had been over text and phone like silly teenager and he tried to tell himself that this was only a puppy love. Something he could get over. Something he could brush off.

It still hurt when he dialed the number again, but all he got was a generic voice asking him to leave a message. And it wasn't like he hadn't. Hell, Daichi had way too many of them on his phone and Suga desperately googled how you could delete a voice mail from someone else's phone. It wasn't possible, he found out in resignation.

So here he was, alone in his apartment, after a long day at work where he made way too many mistakes and Asahi asked him if he wanted to leave early. In the end Ennoshita had almost forced him out, promising to take care of everything and he knew that he would handle it more than well, but he still should have himself better in check. He owned four running businesses for crying out loud.

But alas, here he was, drinking away his problems and Sugawara knew he was in deep when he felt the need to light a cigarette which he hadn't in maybe ten years. (Yes, there had been two months in his life when he had been a smoker, a dark time.)

So he was sitting here, alone and a bit too drunk because he had opened that stupid bottle of whiskey, when someone rang is door bell.

 

Daichi felt fidgety in his chair, as he waited for the other man to arrive.

It was honestly hard to sit and wait once again for the person who stood him up in a horrible way the last time. But somehow the young doctor was very sure he would show up this time.

He did and he was on time.

“I'm so glad you called me. I really hope we can have a good talk,” Hayato said as he sat down, smiling like the sun at him and maybe Daichi should feel guilty, but he really didn't.

“Yes, I'm glad we can talk, too,” he replied, his voice remaining neutral (as much as possible.)

If he was honest, it was really hard to sit across from that man. It wasn't that he missed him or that it hurt because Daichi knew he was over him. Maybe it was weird since he had been with Hayato for such a long time and now it only took him a few months to be absolutely sure that this was over. Perhaps he had been too hurt. Or it was because of a certain other man that had suddenly appeared in his life.

Daichi had been lost in his thought, so he only caught the last thing Hayato said to him, but as far as he was concerned, it was already enough.

“... and at first I was a little, well, anxious because you were with that other guy. But that wasn't serious, right? I mean, he was kind of annoying and fake. But let's not talk about him.”

Daichi frowned at those words, wondering how anyone could ever think that Koushi was annoying or fake and he felt personally offended that someone would even say that.

“Please don't talk about Koushi like that,” he heard himself say before he could even stop it. Hayato started and he looked at him in wonder.

“I--- I'm sorry?”

Daichi sighed. He would just come right out with it, he didn't want to drag this out. He just grabbed the bag he bought with himself and gave it over to Hayato who took it in confusion.

“What is this?”

“These are all the things that were still at my place.”

Hayato stared at the bag and then eventually back to him and Daichi could practically watch how his confusion morphed into irritation. Well, at least now their state of minds matched.

“Why are you giving me this?”

“Because this is why we're here. Since you didn't have the guts to properly break up with me, I felt like I needed to, at least.” Hayato's mouth dropped open and he stared at his ex-boyfriend as if he could not believe this.

“This is why I wanted to talk to you. I want to end this. For good. What you did to me was just unbelievable and it took me a while to get over you. To be honest, I am still upset. But I met someone new now and I want to go on with that relationship.”

Hayato dropped the bag next to him on the floor and his face eventually had transformed into definite anger.

“Are you serious? This is why we are here? And you already moved on? We just broke up, what, four months ago? You wanted to marry me, Daichi!”

Daichi didn't care that he probably caused a scene. He didn't care that some people around their table were already staring at them. All he cared about was what Hayato just dared to say, dared to be angry at him for moving the fuck on.

He heard his chair move harshly over the ground and suddenly he was looking down to the other man, his fists balled at his sides.

“How dare you? “Already” moved on? You broke up with me for a woman, saying – in a text – that you fell in love with her just a few minutes before I wanted to introduce you to my parents. And you are angry for me for moving on? Hayato, how can you always act like you're hurting when it was you who stabbed me in the back?!”

Daichi felt almost every eye in the establishment on him, but he still didn't give a fuck. He was angry and he regretted ever calling Hayato for this talk that brought him nothing and just made him put distance between him and Koushi. Maybe Kuroo was right, maybe we shouldn't have done this.

“Daichi-”

“Goodbye, Hayato. Have a good life.”

And with that he left.

 

When Suga opened the door, he was convined that his drunken mind played a trick on him because he could simply not believe that Sawamura Daichi was standing at his door.

“Koushi, I'm sorry for coming by so late... Could I come in?”

Suga almost heard the seconds tick by, as he stood there in the doorway, staring at his nighttime guest, but not moving aside to invite him in.

“Did you get my calls?” he asked instead in a deadpan voice.

Daichi slightly flinched at the tone and meekly admitted, “Yes, I did. I'm sorry I didn't pick up.”

“Did you hear my voice mails?”

Again, Daichi nodded, eyes darting to the side.

“My texts?”

Nod.

Suga took a deep breath, trying to calm down, which was particularly hard with the whiskey in him.

“Look, I'm sorry, I- I just met with Hayato and-”

“You did what?”

Suga felt how something in his stomach turned around and he felt sick and cold, but also really feverish at once. His mouth opened, but all that left him were shaky breaths that tasted sour and hot, like the burning aftertase of the alcohol.

“No, I mean, I met Hayato to end everything. I wanted to really, you know, break and clear it up. I felt like I needed that closure before I could really move--- on---” Daichi's voice got more quiet as he talked, seeing the pure look of hurt on Suga's face.

The blond closed his eyes for a moment, ignoring the spinning sensation in his head and the sickness he had felt before, boiled up to anger and disappointment and he could not believe this was happening.

“So you saw the missed calls, you read all those texts and listened to my _fifteen_ voice mails and chose to ignore them because you felt like you had to find “closure”? You totally ignored me, not even thinking about how that might make me feel?” Suga's voice echoed through the hall of his building and he probably woke up some of his neighbors, but he couldn't find even one little fiber in him that cared.

“That's great, Daichi! Good for you. Good, that you found _closure_ , while I thought you would dump me for your ex and _you_ didn't even had the courtesy to write a text. That's what it looked and felt like. But it's good that you found closure.”

Suga watched as Daichi's eyes widened and he raised his hands, stepping forward and trying to touch him, but Suga avoided him.

“Koushi, I- I'm sorry, this isn't what- I didn't know, I mean, I didn't think-”

“Yes, Daichi, you didn't think.”

There were moments of absolute silence between them, lying heavy and pulling both of them down and Siga didn't know if he or what he waited for, but whatever it was, it didn't come.

“I can't do this right now. You need to leave.” Suga started to close the door and it was then that Daichi finally got one foot into the other man's apartment.

“No, Koushi, please, listen to me. I'm sorry, I fucked up! I see that know, I didn't want this to happened.” But all he got was how he was pushed out and suddenly a door was right in front of his face.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn't a meteor land on their heads and just kill them all? Instead Moriko poured them some tea from the kettle in front of them and he took a polite sip, not knowing if he could even stomach it in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fast update because I made you wait so long before.  
> This is my favorite chapter because I had a this scene in my head when I first came up with the idea so I was just dying to write this! I hope you like it, too!  
> Another thing: THIS FIC REACHED 1000 KUDOS?!?!?! HOLY SHIT?!? I am absolutely speechless and I never would have thought that this impulse idea would grow this big and I want to thank every single one of you. Thank you so much for reading each chapter, for giving your kudos and for commenting each time. I am really bad at replying, I am so sorry, but I read every single one of your comments and I love and appreciate them so much. So thank you so much for making this fic so successful. Ngl, it was your support that drove me to update and usually I am not a fast updater at all, but the supportive and positive response just made me want to write and update fast. Thank you so much, I love every single one of you little birds! <3

It was after three hours when the chilly air of the late summer night caught up to Daichi and made him move, eventually.

After Koushi had practically slammed the door into his face, he had stood – and after some time – sat there in his hall, in front of his door reflecting on how he fucked up.

He had listened to Koushi's voice mails on his phone until he felt like either crying or throwing his phone across the hall (again) but decided against it. His device was in a rather fragile state from the last outbursts he had had a few months ago.

It was now the middle of the night, when Daichi got into his car and the desperate thoughts ran through his head and he tried to figure out what to do now.

He had screwed up, majorly. And it wasn't even like someone didn't warn him about this. No, Kuroo had explicitly told him that his plan would backfire. But of course he didn't listen because he was a stubborn idiot.

Daichi started his car and just drove somewhere, not a real destination on his mind and only when he parked in a familiar neighborhood, did he realize that he arrived at the one person's house who was usually there to give him advice and aid, but Daichi was pretty sure that he would get some earful tonight.

He still got out and walked towards Kuroo's door because he couldn't just drive home now, he couldn't just lay down and sleep, Sawamura Daichi had to do something, at least.

So he rang the door bell (which gave out an annoying cat noise because Kuroo thought it would be funny to get something like that) and when there was no sign of life, he just pressed it again and again and again until the door was practically ripped open and a half-asleep Kuroo was standing there, roaring “ _What?!_ ” at his face.

“Hey there...” Daichi meekly said and he could watch how Kuroo's face first relaxed, but then reversed back to being pissed off.

“What the fuck Sawamura? Do you know what time it is? I have to work, too, you know – against common believe.” Kuroo's head fell against his door frame and he closed his eyes, his forehead in wrinkles.

“I know, I'm sorry... I just... I really fucked up, Kuroo.”

Kuroo's eyes snapped open and he fixed Daichi with a glare, like he couldn't believe this was actually happening and he probably couldn't.

“You are talking about Coffeshop, aren't you? Oh my fucking God, I cannot believe this, like, was I talking to air? Do actual words come out of my mouth or am I the only one hearing them? So you went through with your plan and it did not turn out so well? Well, here's another funny and real fact: Water is wet. Fire is hot, and I am fucking tired.”

Kuroo's voice had become louder by the end of his tirade and Daichi took it all because he deserved it. He just averted his eyes, finding his shoes to be particularly interesting and after some time, he heard Kuroo sigh and step back into his home, signaling Daichi to follow him.

He closed the door behind him and didn't bother to take off his shoes because Kuroo never really cared so much about that.

He found him in his living room, sitting on his couch and rubbing his eyes, probably still trying to wake up and Daichi glanced at the clock behind him at the wall that read 3:40. Well, shit, he had to be at work in less than five hours.

“So, let's hear it,” Kuroo muttered and signed for Daichi to sit down.

The young surgeon then started to retell his day. From meeting Hayato, confronting and ending it to Koushi's front door which hadn't gone too well.

Kuroo was uncharacteristically quiet through all of it, though it was probably due to his sleepiness. He nodded occasionally and when everything was said he appeared to be in thoughts, humming as he played with one of the pillows on his couch.

“Well... I don't really know what you expect from me. The only thing you can do is grovel at his feet and accept that you were an absolute ass and then hope that you are forgiven. I mean you majorly fucked up. And you should not, under any circumstances, try to justify what you did or make lame excuses.”

Daichi nodded because he knew that Kuroo was right and he let out a tired sigh, burying his face in his hands.

“Yeah. You're right, I know.”

There was some silence between the two men until Kuroo stretched his limps and got up.

“Get some sleep, Sawamura. You have work later, right? Please don't kill a child.” Daichi let out a heartless laugh and also got up from his seat, following Kuroo back to the door after his short visit.

“I'll try. I don't have any surgeries scheduled tomorrow, luckily.”

“There are a lot of other ways to take a life.” Daichi snorted and stepped through the door when his best friend opened the door for him.

“Thanks... I really appreciate it, you know?”

Kuroo just rolled his eyes and leaned against the door, his trademark smirk on his face now.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm awesome. Go home, bro.”

 

Daichi worked through his luckily short shift the next day and was relieved that everything turned out okay even though he hardly got any sleep. Then again, he was used to work in a sleep-deprived state, like most of them were. There weren't any major emergencies at his ward and he had just some routine check-ins with his patients and he got told that he would soon supervise the newbies that would arrive next week along with another doctor. He dropped in by the psychology ward to pay Akaashi a short visit and they had lunch together and he also briefed him on the recent activities of his love life.

It was pleasant to talk to Akaashi because he was a very good listener which probably came with his job. He didn't interrupt Daichi and he also wasn't judgmental of his behavior, though he did tell him that he didn't handle the latest events very well. They also talked about a patient – a young girl – that in both their cares and before Daichi knew it, his day was already over.

It could have been a good day without any disturbing things getting thrown into his face, but this wasn't how his life worked. At least not lately, so when he walked out of the building and headed towards his car, he was almost not surprised to see someone waiting there. Almost.

“Mom? What are you doing here?”

Before him stood Sawamura Mei, his mother who he had not seen or spoken to ever since the day Hayato had broken up with him and Koushi had acted as his fiancé.

“Daichi--- I- I'm sorry for showing up out of the blue, but- Could we talk?”

Daichi eyed her serious expression and now he was worried that something had happened.

“Did something happen? Is Dad alright?”

She nodded quickly, stalling by looking down to her hands.

“I'm here- I'm here to apologize. For what happened. Or how I behaved, not just a few month ago, but the entire time. I know I wasn't the mother you needed, someone to support you. I love you so much and these months of silence between us were just agonizing for me and I know now that I want and need you in my life. I know that you are still my son, my Daichi. I should have- I mean, I didn't- I was wrong. So wrong and I am sorry. Can you forgive me, Dai-cha?”

Daichi was rendered speechless. His mouth hang open as he watched his mother standing there in front of him, tears slowly building up in her eyes and he felt his hands shaking. His bag fell to the ground and he stepped forward to embrace her, pulling her close to her chest and he felt her arms around him immediately and he let her cry, while he swallowed down his own tears.

After all these years he had wanted to hear these words, wanted nothing more for his parents to tell him, “You are still our son,” but those words didn't come and now here they were. His life had turned upside down recently and it had distracted him from the fact that his parents didn't approve of his sexuality, though it still had been a conscious thing in the back of his mind.

But here she was, his dear mother, that had kept silent through all the jabs and harsh words of his father and he honestly believed she just didn't have the heart to tell him to his face how she couldn't love him anymore. But here she was.

“Thank you so much,” he whispered into her hair and he felt her shudder and heard another sob and they remained in each others arms for a while until Mei slowly pulled away, one hand brushing off the tears.

“I'm so glad, Dai-chan, so glad. I want to make right what I did. What we did. Your father, he-- he isn't there yet, but he loves you, he is so proud of his son. Just-- give him some more time?”

Daichi nodded, ignoring the small coldness in his heart as she talked about his father. He knew she was sugarcoating it, but he tried to believe her. After all, he hadn't expected her to ever say these things to him. Maybe---

“I'd also like to apologize to Sugawara-san. Could we-- Could we go see him?”

Daichi's blood ran cold at her words and he tried not to show his emotions on his face. Of course this had to happen after Daichi was absolutely sure that Koushi did not want to see him. He couldn't just go there with his mother and act happily engaged. Not after yesterday. He also couldn't tell his mother what happened.

“He-,” his voice broke and he cleared his voice, one, two times, trying to come up with something, just anything. “I don't really know in which shop he is working today? He was, um, a-a bit busy lately. Four businesses, after all.”

Mei nodded and gave him a small understanding smile and maybe this was going to work, he could really dodge this bullet.

“Yes, I understand. But I really want to do it at some point. But--- How about we just go for some coffee, just the two of us? I believe that one shop is quite close? Maybe we're lucky and even if we're not, you can just tell me what I missed these last months.”

Okay, this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. The truth was, Daichi really didn't know in which shop Koushi would be, but he also didn't want to play Russian Roulette and try it out. There was, after all a 25 % chance that he was at that café and he didn't want to take that chance.

“How about we go for lunch instead? Are you hungry?”

“Oh no, I ate at home. I really liked the coffee shop! It was the one we were at before, wasn't it?”

Daichi nodded and he could actually see how the possibility of them going somewhere else was slipping away from him. He tried to school his face into something neutral and eventually just stiffly nodded, opening the door of his car for his mother.

“Get in then,” he drawled and his mother didn't notice his pained tone and just sat down. This was the worst, _this was the worst._

 

Throughout the entire ride, Daichi prayed and begged to every deity and god he knew or heard of that Koushi wouldn't be at that shop. Or if he were that he was in his office and stayed there the entire time because he was too busy to come out.

Of course he was more than happy that he would get to sit down with his mother and he was overjoyed and relieved and touched that she seemed to speak up for once and that she accepted him. It was everything he had ever wanted.

Though, her talking to Koushi? Not today.

But of course life hated him. Nothing ever went how he wanted it to and maybe this was karma, maybe he deserved this, because when they stepped into the shop, only two tables away from them Koushi sat and he wasn't alone. No, right across from his sat Sugawara Moriko and she was the one to spot him first. A bright smile appeared on her face as she raised her hand to wave at him and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up.

“Daichi! Oh my God, what a surprise!”

Koushi didn't turn around, but he saw him freeze and without seeing his face, Daichi knew exactly what kind of expression he wore.

Daichi swallowed and waved back and he felt his mother touch his arm. He looked over to her questioning look and he tried to get it together.

“Um, that is Koushi's mother,” he explained and they both went towards the table.

“M-Moriko-san, it's so nice to see you. How is your arm?” They stood at the table now and he deliberately didn't look Koushi's way and he was pretty sure he was doing the same.

Moriko got out of her seat to hug him and from her delighted expression, it seemed like Koushi hadn't told her they broke up or something.

“Oh, it's fine, it's fine. After all, I had such a good doctor!” Moriko giggled and playfully slapped his arm. Eventually, she turned to his mother who was standing next to him with a little smile.

“Oh, right, Moriko-san, this is my mother, Sawamura Mei. Mei, this is Sugawara Moriko, Koushi's mother.”

Moriko's face looked like the sun rising on a hot summer day and she stepped forward to take both of Mei's hands into hers.

“Oh, it is such a pleasure to meet you!” Mei's face also lit up and she shook both their hands, her small smile now wider than Daichi had seen for in while.

“Likewise! I am so happy to meet you! I was just thinking of having a nice coffee with my son and I insisted to support one of Sugawara-san's establishments, but to be able to meet you here!”

Daichi felt positively sick and he stole a short glance to Koushi who finally turned his head and – not surprisingly – wore his pleasant smile. But he wasn't looking at him.

“Sawamura-san, what a pleasure to meet you again,” he spoke (finally) and Mei turned to him, her smile changing to something else.

“Sugawara-san, I am so glad to able to meet you. Dai-chan wasn't sure if you were in today, so I wasn't hoping for it, but- well, we couldn't talk so much the last time, could we? I apologize.”

“Oh, that is hardly necessary.”

If Daichi hadn't learned to read Koushi, if he hadn't gotten so close to this man, he would have believed his smile to be nothing but genuine. But Daichi could hear it in his voice, could read it in his posture and he wanted to take his mother and get out of here, just get away. This was not how he planned to see Koushi again. This was not how it was supposed to go. He had to really apologize, to beg for forgiveness, to grovel, he had to explain that he knew how wrong he had been, that he had fucked up so much. He had to tell Koushi how important he was to him. But he couldn't do any of these things now.

“Well, why don't you join us! There are two seats open and free for you to take, after all,” Moriko proposed and Mei was more than happy to do just that. She immediately took the seat next to Koushi's mother which only left him to sit down next to Koushi who was still not even glancing at him.

“Oh, look at the two of you! You don't have to act all proper, we know how lovey-dovey the two of you are!” Moriko almost wiggled her eyebrows at them and under normal circumstances Daichi would have laughed and blushed, but now it was the worst thing he could hear.

“Th-that's alright, Moriko-san,” he said instead and she just clicked her tongue, but left them be.

Daichi tentatively looked over to his “boyfriend/fiancé” who took a sip from his tea and still ignored him.

Why couldn't a meteor land on their heads and just kill them all? Instead Moriko poured them some tea from the kettle in front of them and he took a polite sip, not knowing if he could even stomach it in the first place.

“You know, I really wanted to meet Sugawara-san's parents ever since Daichi told me they were engaged.”

Both Daichi and Koushi choked on their tea.

No. _No, no no, no, no, no,_ _ **no**_ _ **no**_! This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening! Oh God, no. Please, this had to be a dream, this could not be reality.

“E-engaged?!” Moriko's voice was shrill and loud and almost carried through the entire shop and it was the first time Koushi looked over to him, but Daichi was almost afraid to look back. He did it, nevertheless and the face that greeted him made him want to crawl back into his mother's womb. He was still smiling, but it was so, so forced and his eyes were in rage.

“Koushi, the two of you are engaged? Oh my God, _oh my God_ , I am so happy! Is this what you wanted to tell me?”

Koushi almost robotically turned his head to his mother and Daichi saw him swallow, watched the bop of his Adam's apple. He wasn't answering her immediately, just looked at her absolute delighted face and Daichi's mother next ho her looked just as happy.

“Ye--- Yes. This was it,” he got out and Daichi couldn't help but almost spin his entire body towards him. He was doing this, he was really doing this. Sawamura Daichi treated him so wrong, fucked up so bad and they were clearly not okay and fighting and still he just agreed – in front of his marriage-enthusiastic mother – that he was engaged to him.

This had to stop.

“No, stop, I have to-”

“Daichi, let's please talk in private for a minute here?”

Koushi had harshly interrupted him and was looking him right in the eyes now, though he wasn't even trying to fake a smile. Daichi nodded and they excused themselves, but both of their mother's were engaged in discussion about wedding arrangements that made them feel ill anyway.

Koushi led them to his office and he firmly closed the door behind them.

“Koushi, I'm-I'm so sorry. I didn't know- I didn't mean for this to happen. I will fix this, I am going to tell the truth and-”

“You are not talking right now, Daichi,” Koushi interrupted him again and the last time he had seen that expression was when he had talked to Hayato and Daichi never would have thought to be at the receiving and of it. It was freezing cold.

“You cannot just tell them the truth because it would also show to my mother that we weren't really dating. You wouldn't just expose you as a liar, but me aswell and maybe you are ready for that, but I am not. I just wanted a relaxed lunch with my mother, so I wouldn't think about- I just wanted a normal afternoon. But you just had to come, didn't you?”

Daichi averted his eyes and he felt like shit, even more than he already did and he couldn't believe that was even possible.

“I didn't want this to happen. My mother suddenly visited me and she insisted on coming here and- Koushi I am so sorry. Not just for today. Just- I know what I did was horrible. I know I fucked up. I won't try to justify it and I don't have any excuses that you don't want to hear anyway. All I want you to know is that you have become so important to me and that I want to be with you. I know that you are angry and hurt and disappointed and rightly so! I don't know how to fix this, what to do or what to say, I just- I just hope you can forgive me. It's all I can do.”

Even though Koushi wasn't looking at him, he knew that he was listening and by the end his face softened, even just a bit. He sighed and closed his eyes and Daichi would pay all the money he had to hear what was going on in his head.

“Just- let's just deal with this for now, alright? We can talk about other things later.” Koushi's voice was quiet and he still didn't sound forgiving or as loving and kind as Daichi was used to, but it was a start, it was a straw he could grab and he would take anything, reach for any chance.

“Yes, of course. Thank you so much.”

Daichi turned to leave the room, and get back to their mothers when he felt Koushi's hand brushing his arm which made him stop.

“Did your mom--- Did she come to---” Koushi's tone had changed, although still somewhat more reserved. Daichi turned his head and nodded and when Koushi gave him a small smile, saying, “I'm glad,” he knew it. He just knew that he was in love with this man who was so kind, so incredible, so strong and so beautiful, and Daichi could live a dozen of lifetimes and still not deserve him.

Daichi just nodded again and they both made their way back and as they walked towards their table, it felt like their fake wedding march.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh, see what I did there?!?!? title reference, i am so sneaky!! (not really, lmao)


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, Koushi, I love you, I am in love with you and with every second and every thing you do I am falling even more and I just don't deserve you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter. Ngl, I am really emotional.  
> I actually wanted to post this yesterday, but.... well, I kinda fell asleep. So sorry about that!!
> 
> Anyway, this is the longest chapter yet and there is some dirty time in here, too. (Though, I am not a hardcore smut writer and it's very slow and flowery, I'm sorry) You can skip the smut part if you are not into that, you won't miss anything from the actual plot!! I put a little break at the beginning and the end of it. If you like it, then by all means go for it. (But like I said, it's mild.)
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for sticking with me and my irregular updating. Thank you for every single comment, bookmark, ask on tumblr, and kudos you guys left me. The icredibly positive response was what drove me to update everytime and this is the first multi-chap fic I ever got to finish. (I usually only write One ot Two Shots)  
> There will be a short epilogie really soon, more infos about that at the bottom, since it's a bit spoilery.
> 
> Also **IMPORTANT:** This chapter deals heavily with anxiety. I already hinted before that Suga suffers from some kind of anxiety. In this fic, Suga has (apart from his past commitment issues) Atelophobia (he doesn't know the phrase himself), which is the fear to be not good enough. It's an anxiety disorder I suffered myself when I was younger. Suga has a milder form from what I used to have and I have overcome it completely. (I suffered from it due to intense bullying in my early school days. It was almost 10 years ago, so I am more than fine now.) I just wanted to leave a warning about that here.  
>  I just want to leave the message here that even "strong" people can be sometimes weak and there is no shame in it. I want you to know that it's okay and normal not to be "perfect" and that your flaws are part of who you are. It is okay to depend on someone and you are not a burden. (I's stop the sob fest now, sorry.)
> 
> One last thing: Sorry for the cheesiness. I am a sucker for these things. 
> 
> Have fun with the last real chapter and I'll see you one last time for the epilogue!

Lunch was – to say the least – one of the most unpleasant experiences Daichi had had for a long time and that meant a lot considering the things that happened to him in the last few months.

The tension between him and Koushi had calmed down a bit (although he knew that they just postponed their actual confrontation for a better time) and at first it went okay.

Of course, both their mother's found each others better half in one another and they were already as invested in this nonexistent wedding as anyone could be. They were already talking about venues and of course Moriko knew just the perfect places that they had to check out soon and words like “spring wedding” and “open air reception” were thrown around and Daichi had to swallow down his nausea several time and for his “fiancé” it must have been even worse.

But of course he answered every question and accepted every comment with a bright smile and any one would think he really was more than happy to plan out his wedding. Only his hand that sat on his lap and was hidden by the table gave away his true feelings. It was in a tight fist and sometimes it loosened up, just to grab the material of his pants. Daichi wanted to take it, make it relax, but he didn't dare to touch Koushi.

The actual uncomfortable part was when Koushi's father Yoshirou entered the café and their miserable play and Moriko announced proudly that she had called him so they could tell him the good news. Daichi awkwardly smiled at the newcomer and announced their engagement and the warm and happy look on the old man's face made him want to shoot himself. (Somehow he had felt that urge arise too many times lately.)

“What wonderful news! I knew you would be one to stay, after all, Kou never brought anyone back home before and I immediately saw the way he looked at you.” Daichi looked over to Suga and saw his reddened cheeks, but also the subtly sadness in his eyes and the young surgeon had trouble breathing.

Yoshirou also got acquainted with Mei and they started to chat vividly when the one question Daichi didn't want to answer arose.

“We also have to meet your father, Daichi! I am sure he's also just ecstatic!”

Daichi averted his eyes, purposely not looking at his mother and she also just took a sip from his tea. Both Moriko and Yoshirou expectantly looked at him and Daichi cleared his throat, trying to find the right words.

“I--- I actually don't know about that. My father- I mean he-” Daichi struggled and he felt his mother's gaze on him, knew that she also wanted to say something, maybe lie or defend her husband, but she fell back into her habit of not saying anything at all.

“My father isn't very--- pleased with me getting married.” It was all he said and Mei was staring at her empty cup of tea and the silence at their table was too heavy and Daichi knew that they understood what he meant, what his words implied; he wasn't pleased with him getting married – _to a man_.

Daichi then felt a hand at his cheek and he was surprised to see Moriko leaning forward and smiling at him. The way her lips curved was so familiar to him, it was just like Koushi's, the one he fell in love with. “I'm sure he can't wait to see his amazing son taking this step in life,” she said and it broke his heart because he would hurt her eventually, he would hurt this wonderful woman because Koushi and him won't get married after all.

  
  


Suga's parents insisted to drive Mei back home so Daichi and him could stay together and maybe that was good, maybe they needed that. They drove back to his place and they hardly talked on their way, all the tension back all at once and it was somehow suffocating in the car as Daichi drove.

Suga opened the door to his apartment, the memory of closing it into Daichi's face just yesterday lingering as they both stepped inside. It continued even when they were seated in the living room and Sugawara fondly thought of their first kiss, when Daichi almost fell asleep on him. It wasn't that long ago, but so much had happened since then.

“Koushi,” Daichi began and Suga didn't turn his face to him, but he was listening while he focused his eyes on his hands.

“I--- know you have every right to be mad, every single right because I did everything wrong. I believed what I did was the right thing, but it was not. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but I did and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know if I can.”

Suga didn't answer at first. He knew that Daichi was waiting for him to say something and he was figuring out where to start and how to do this. He took a deep breath and finally looked over to him.

“Daichi, more than often I suffer from severe anxiety. It's not social anxiety, but- well, I don't know the right term, but it's more anxiety about myself? Certain things, or situations I find myself in, can trigger an attack. Like the thought of disappointing my parents which are – in my eyes – perfect and wonderful and I would do anything to make them happy. When I realized, really saw, how much I am lying to them, I almost had an attack in your car when you drove me back home after dinner. My head is filled with more or less irrational thoughts and I question everything, especially myself.”

“But there is also something else that makes me revert back, makes me hide and run. It's the thought of commitment. I always ran away from serious relationships, hell I even fled the country after I ended a relationship with a guy because it was heading somewhere. When I realized that that thing back there was starting to get serious, I locked myself in my dorm for almost an entire day and I couldn't stop shaking, I cried, then I got upset because I hated how I was and how I behaved, but also because I couldn't change it. Then I started to look for programs abroad and signed up for one in the UK. I formed this ridiculous plan in my head and I went through with it.”

Suga took a short break and he checked Daichi's face and reaction and saw that he was still listening and wouldn't interrupt him.

“In the last week, it was the first time that I felt anxious and sad and upset and just plain horrible because I thought I lost something that headed somewhere. Daichi, you are the first one that I didn't want to run away from. The first time that the prospect of a real and serious relationship didn't make me cower in my bathtub, trying to come up with a plan to escape. You caused several attacks because every day I was more sure that you would be gone for good. I couldn't work right, I made so many mistakes, I couldn't concentrate to the point that I had to leave early. At home I felt like suffocating because no matter how many times I called, no matter how many voice mails or texts I left, there was still nothing coming back. I read all of our conversations and one I accidentally deleted because my hands were shaking so much and I freaked out because I removed a silly message you send me. How ridiculous is that?” Suga let out a heartless laugh and he saw Daichi apprehensive look, but he still remained quiet.

“I'm telling you all this because I-I-I” Suga paused to take a deep breath, “I want you to really understand how what you did affected me. I wa-wasn't just pissed because you ignored my calls. I need you to understand that I am more than often very un-uncertain of myself a-and that there are times when it's hard for me to be c-calm and collected. I ca-can't live th-through something like this aga-again. Telling you all this is eating away a-at me r-right now, too and it's so h-hard to word this. T-to tell you this. Do y-you know what thought i-is n-n-nagging me th-this entire time?” With each and ever word his voice became shakier and it took him several seconds to look up to Daichi, looking at his face, but not right into his eyes so he could see him shaking his head.

“I am af-a-afraid tha-that you will walk away be-because you are dis-disappointed in m-me. For being s-so we-weak. I-I think th-that you c-could only l-like the s-s-strong version of me. N-not this.”

Suddenly there were arms around him, holding Suga close and tight and he shook against Daichi that had moved to embrace him so suddenly and he didn't shove him away, he couldn't. Instead he blinked several times to get rid of the arising tears and he listened to Daichi's breaths, counting them so calm himself down.

“I don't just 'like' you, Koushi,” Daichi whispered then and his silent and hoarse voice felt rough so close to his ears, like something physical scratching against his skin. “I love you.”

Suga buried his hands in Daichi's shirt and tied to stop the shaking of his hands with force, rasping, “L-love?” against the fabric and Daichi slowly leaned back so they could look at each other and it took Suga several moments before he could muster the strength to raise his gaze and when he did, he was stunned by the absolute and raw emotions that greeted him on the other man's face.

“Yes, Koushi, I love you, I am in love with you and with every second and every thing you do I am falling even more and I just don't deserve you.”

Suga opened his mouth to interrupt him, but Daichi shook his head, signaling to let him finish first and the silverhaired man closed his mouth and started to bite his lower lip instead. Daichi raised his hand and pulled his lip away from his teeth.

“No matter how many days, or weeks, or years, or even lives I live will I be ever enough for you, but I want to be. I will try to be, if you let me, and I will never do something to hurt you like this again. If you can give me another chance. You just have to know, I couldn't ever be disappointed in you. Disappointment is the last thing I feel towards you.”

“I won't beg you or force you to and you will always have a choice. All I can is ask you for permission to be with you. If you don't want me then I will leave and don't ever bother you again, but if I may stay, then I will and I will be there to hold you because you maybe don't know, but you already did the same for me. Without you, I would have crumbled months ago, but you appeared in my life and you changed it and I will forever treasure the second when you sat down next to me when I was faced with my parents. Not because you saved my face in front of them, but because I got to have you in my life.”

Suga couldn't hold back the tears anymore and the silently fell down his cheeks and Daichi's eyes followed them, his thumb reaching out to brush them away.

“Please don't leave,” was what he replied eventually.

 

*********

 

They stared into each others eyes and while no words were exchanged, their gazes told never-ending stories and it was like magnetism that pulled them together. Daichi sighed against Koushi's lips and both of them didn't miss a beat before opening their mouths to taste the other, breathing through one another.

Koushi buried his hands into Daichi's hair and pulled him closer and it hurt a little, but it was also not enough. Daichi leaned back until his back was on the couch and Koushi was lying on him, still kissing him senseless and his hands still gripping him so tightly that it came close to bruising. Yet, he wanted more.

Daichi's hands traveled down Koushi's sides and reached his hips, his fingers grazing the slight exposed skin and he separated them just for a moment to see if he dared to move on and Koushi nodded and he nodded again when Daichi still hesitated.

Slowly he pulled up the shirt, his hands touching the hot skin below it and Koushi pulled himself up and helped to get rid of it altogether and there he was, sitting on top of him, straddling his hips and in Daichi's eyes he shone like an ethereal being, his skin so pale and clear, only tiny beauty marks spread across his skin, like constellations you could only see in the planetarium.

“Beautiful,” he whispered without realizing and he could see Koushi's skin redden at his admission and it was perfect. Daichi reached out to touch his chest, his hand wandering from one mark to the next, like painting lines between them to create a picture and he saw the goosebumps appear on the other man's skin, felt him shudder and lean into the touch.

His fingers eventually left the marks behind and Daichi maneuvered his fingers to one of Koushi's nipples, at first just barely touching it, but then eventually closing his thumb and finger around it, slightly squeezing it and Suga moaned at the sudden change of pace, his legs squeezing together and his hips grinding down onto him, shooting downright pleasure through body, making his eyes roll back into his head.

Koushi leaned down and started to undress Daichi now, opening the buttons of his shirt until his chest was naked too and Daichi watched Suga's face coming closer, his eyes darker than usually, his mouth agape and letting out heavy breaths that reached the skin of his chest. His fingers started to trace the outlines of his muscles, almost marveling at them and the soft palms sent shivers down Daichi's spine.

Daichi was so immersed in the sensation that he was surprised that he suddenly couldn't breathe and only understood now that it was because Suga was kissing him again and he was getting more urgent and aggressive as he bit down on his lower lip and sucked it onto his mouth while grinding down onto him and the short pain of the bite, but also the contact of their crotches made him dizzy and he didn't know what to do, how to efficiently use his hands and Koushi must have known or maybe he was just getting inpatient, because suddenly he grabbed one of his hand and pulled it towards his pants and Daichi understood what he implied.

He opened the button of Koushi's pants and his hands buried itself beneath them and then he felt him, already hard through the cotton of his underpants and when he made contact for the first time, Suga let go of his mouth to bury his face into his shoulder, moaning against him.

Daichi started to move his hand, amazed at the way Koushi was practically melting against him, his body squirming and those sounds that left his mouth and crept into his ear, and those alone already could make him come undone.

“Daichi, please.”

Daichi knew what he was begging for and there was no chance he would deny him anything.

He removed his hand momentarily, making Suga gasp, but he didn't pause for too long, grabbing the other man and flipping them around.

He got rid of his shirt for good and started to unbutton his own pants, pulling them down along with his boxers and Koushi did the same, while blatantly staring at him and the way he licked his lips when he saw Daichi naked as he came, made his dick switch and he tried to calm down, tried not to just throw caution to wind.

They found their ways to each other fast, now skin on skin and Daichi on top and he didn't wait and crushed their lips together again, one arm around Suga to pull him close against him, his soft and hot skin covered by his own frame and while his mouth started to travel lower, picking and sucking at his neck and then his collarbone, he could only think that this was his, Sugawara Koushi was his. He could finally and proudly proclaim that this man belonged to him, just like Daichi belonged to Suga.

Daichi felt to hands grabbing his head and pulling him up again and he was faced with Koushi's red face, his dilated and dark eyes, his open mouth and when he went for another kiss, Suga tightened his grip. He leaned forward instead, his nose tracing the contours of his face until finally he kissed him, while Daichi melted against the feeling and the overwhelming amount of adoration and pleasure when Koushi wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer down to him, rubbing them together.

Daichi moaned against his mouth and moved against him, increasing the friction and he moved one hand down between them, closing his hand around both and starting to stroke them both.

Their lips parted, both Daichi and Suga having troubles breathing right and when Daichi rubbed the head of Koushi's dick with his thumb, the other man's voice rose higher and he grabbed Daichi's shoulder, digging his nails into his skin and Daichi saw that he was close and getting closer the faster his hand moved. Just watching him, his face beneath him as he ever so slowly reached his peak, could have already be enough to push Daichi over the edge.

“Daichi, I'm-” was all Suga could get out before he buried his face in Daichi's neck and he pressed his open mouth against Daichi's skin, bitting down as he came and the subtle pain, Suga's muffled scream and his own hand made Daichi follow him very soon after.

He collapsed onto Koushi whose legs were still wrapped around him, but they slowly gave away and they just stayed like this, their stomachs sticky from sweat and cum, but they couldn't move just yet.

 

*********

 

They stayed in each others arms, after Daichi moved next to Suga and they just lay there, looking at each other, exchanging little kisses and when Daichi started to slowly nod away, he felt Suga's hand in his hair, playing with it and heard his quiet voice, whispering, “I love you, too.”

  
  


They woke up a few hours later, their naked skin cold without a blanket or anything else to cover them near by and Suga led them both into his bedroom where they hurried into the warmth of the bed, wrapping their arms around each other and falling asleep again – Suga remembered to set an alarm in the last second.

However, they woke up before it could ever go off, early in the morning and it was Daichi that woke up first, looking at Suga's resting features, his beautiful face, this beautiful man in his arms.

When he started to stroke his hair, Koushi stirred and slowly opened his eyes, smiling at Daichi before closing them again and stretching his limps, his body leaning into the other man.

“Mornin',” he mumbled against his chest and Daichi squeezed him, mumbling a good morning back.

Their morning was easy and slow. They eventually got out of bed and took a shower each, and while Daichi was cleaning himself up, getting into clothes Koushi had lent him, Koushi made breakfast for them. The shirt was a bit too tight and short and he noticed how Koushi stopped cooking for them to look at him, his eyes taking him in, traveling down his form and it left Daichi with a warm and tingly feeling inside. He moved to stand behind Koushi, wrapping his arms around him.

“What are we having?”

“I am making some eggs and toast for me, but if you want something else, I can fix it up real quick. I think I still have some rice and if you want I could also make us some miso soup?”

Daichi shook his head and moved next to him, leaning against the counter so he could look at him.

“Eggs and toast sounds great. I'm not a soup in the morning kind of person, anyway.”

Koushi hummed as he took the pan and poured the eggs onto to plates. “Good to know,” he said and smiled at him and Daichi realized that they would do this more often from now on. Waking up together, eating breakfast.

There were still so many things he didn't know about Koushi. What his favorite food was, what he liked to watch or read, what his favorite color was. He wanted to learn them all, wanted to know everything about him.

“What is your favorite color?” Daichi asked when they sat down to eat and Koushi looked up at him in surprise, swallowing down the food in his mouth.

“Um... Blue, I think? I'm not sure, I don't feel that strongly about colors.” Daichi nodded, saving the information in his head.

“Where did that question come from?”

“I just thought that there are still so many things I don't know about you,” Daichi admitted and he blushed when Koushi laughed at his words.

“Well, we have enough time to find out all these things, right?” Koushi let go of the toast in his hand to take Daichi's and his thumb slowly brushed over his skin.

The atmosphere remained sullen and peaceful for a while, but both of them knew it couldn't stay like this, there was something they still had to talk about and deal with.

“We have to tell them the truth,” Daichi eventually said when they cleaned up after breakfast and sat down in the living room.

Koushi froze next to him and avoided his gaze, his fingers nervously fidgeting. Daichi moved to grab one of his hands and he hold it better and tight.

“You know we have to do it. But you won't be alone. I will be there with you. You won't be alone,” he tried to assure Koushi who still looked somewhat anxious, but he eventually nodded and agreed.

“You are right. If we don't do it soon, they will start the wedding arrangements and we just started our relationship...” Koushi squeezed his hand and they leaned against each other, preparing for their last storm to come.

  
  


They both left for work and promised to contact their parents so they could all meet. They agreed to talk to them at Daichi's apartment as soon as possible, not wanting to have such a conversation in the public. They eventually found a date in two weeks when all of them could come – even Daichi's father which filled him with mixed feelings – and until then they just tried to live their normal lives.

They already established a routine after just a few days where they restarted their frequent texting and talking over the phone and whenever their schedules aligned, Daichi would either pick him up from work with his car and they would spend the night at Suga's or Suga met him at the hospital and they would go to Daichi's apartment. Sometimes it was a bit hard to time these things with Daichi's long shifts, but they managed surprisingly well and the two of them were in a blissfully cuppy love phase. Something that Kuroo liked to tease Daichi about, but he didn't care so much because he enjoyed this time.

After all the drama and especially the coming confrontation with their parents, they wanted to enjoy every peaceful moment.

Daichi was sure there was nothing better than waking up next to Koushi in the morning and even if they didn't spend their nights together, he always woke up to a motivational message in the morning that raised his mood and made it sky rocket into space.

Of course the two weeks passed way too fast and then the day already arrived and Daichi opened the door for Koushi's parents that had arrived first.

They happily greeted him and he brought them to the living room, serving them tea. They lightly chatted away, waiting for the Sawamuras which arrived shortly after.

When he opened the door for them he hugged his smiling mother and then there was his father. They looked each other for a while and eventually just nodded.

They followed Daichi to his living room and Mei happily greeted the Sugawaras and introduced her husband Sawamura Shiniji who stayed somewhat reserved, yet – luckily – polite.

Koushi sat down next to Daichi and leaned into him and Daichi turned his head and whispered, “You okay?”

Suga smiled ruefully and nodded, “Could be better, but I-I'll manage. You?”

“Same here--- Alright, let's do this.”

Daichi cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone. He briefly glanced over to Koushi next to him, whose eyed were averted and his expression showed obvious discomfort so he reached over to take his hand before starting to speak. (He ignored the way his father eyed their hands.)

“We have to tell you something important, something that is hard for us to say. We would ask you to listen first. It's something that we have to tell you, even if it's not easy for us.”

All of them noticed the change of air and three of for looked at them in worry.

“Is everything okay with the two of you? Did something happen?” Moriko asked in worry and Daichi tried to smile reassuringly.

“It- it will be fine. The things is,” Daichi stopped to gather as much courage as he could find within himself and he felt Koushi's sweating hand that gripped his own tighter now. “We weren't completely honest with you. About how we met and got together and we both feel like we have to tell you the truth, otherwise our relationship would be based on a big lie. We are sorry that we lied to you, we truly are. We never thought it would end up like this.”

Shiniji crossed his arms in front of him and frowned at them while the other three looked astonished, but they stayed quiet which both of them were grateful for.

So Daichi began to tell them everything. How his actual fiancé back then broke up with him when he met his parents months ago and how Koushi jumped in and posed as a replacement.

Koushi took over after that, telling his parents about their dinner with Daichi and his voice was surprisingly firm, though his hand was cold and sweating, holding Daichi's tightly.

They left out certain details, like the fight they recently had or generally personal things that they believed their parents didn't need to know, of course. But they eventually reached the present and Daichi ended their admission, with a solemn, “We are sorry that it has come to this. We are not getting married because we just started our relationship. But we are together now and we wanted to tell you the truth about everything. Again, we cannot apologize enough.”

There was a heavy silence after everything was out in the open. None of them said anything for a while and Daichi knew that Koushi couldn't look at them, his hands slightly shaking.

“Koushi--- Why did you lie to us?” Moriko addressed her son, her voice sad and Daichi knew it was killing him, but he had to promise to Koushi that he would let him talk to his parents himself.

“I-- Mom, Dad, I love the two of you so much. A-and I- You wanted me to marry so much and th-there were all the interviews and I-I didn't want to d-dis-disappoint you. I always wanted to be the p-perfect son for you. And I-I'm sorry. I really am.”

Both Moriko and Yoshirou were out of their seats when the word “disappoint” left Koushi's mouth and they walked over to him and both hugged him tightly. Daichi let go of his hand and watched the small family with a smile, seeing Koushi's teary eyes.

“Koushi you could never, ever, disappoint us! You are such an amazing child to us. Always have been. You are kind, you are smart, eager, and ambitious. You never have to act the way you think we are expecting you to. We don't expect anything, we just love you. You don't want to get married now? No problem, just say the word, “ Yoshirou said to his son and stroked his head.

Moriko pulled him down to kiss him forehead, smiling at him.

“All this time you were pretending just to please us? Never do that again, you hear me? We want you to be happy. Your happiness is all that matters to us.”

Koushi hugged both of his parents and Daichi felt relieved and happy as they watched how everything turned out alright.

Almost. He almost forgot to face his own parents.

The Sugawaras sat down and Koushi's hand found his again, while Daichi looked to his parents. His mother smiled at him, although it didn't fully reach her eyes.

“Dai-chan--- I-”

“Do you really think it will be this easy, Sawamura Daichi?” His father's voice was cold and loud and it made Daichi freeze, his eyes hardened as he looked to Shiniji.

“Of course not, father. None of this was or is easy, but I decided to tell you the truth because it's the right thing to do.”

“The right thing? How can you know what the right thing is when you live like _this_?”

Both Shiniji and Daichi stood up and faced each other in anger and Koushi started to stand up, too, but Daichi signed him to stay. Mei followed her husband, touching his arm to calm him down, but he ignored her.

“ _What_ way, father?” Daichi replied equally coldly and he had known it would be like this. His mother might start to find his way around, but his father still had a long way to go.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“Say it, father. It's not gonna hurt you to say it out loud. It's not gonna turn you _gay_.”

Shiniji snarled and stepped forward, grabbing Daichi's arm and many things happened at the same time. Koushi stood up and quickly joined Daichi's side, Mei followed her husband and now tried to pull his arm, begging him to calm down, and Moriko and Yoshirou gasped and also rose from their seats, though they apparently didn't know what to do, who could blame them?

“This isn't how I raised you,” Shiniji fumed and Daichi pulled his arm away, stepping closer to his father.

“You raised me to hate the way I am. Do you know how many years it took to accept myself and be content? All I ever got from you was hate!”

It happened very suddenly and not even Daichi saw it coming because it had never happened before. At first he heard it, like a short clap that was over before it even began, and suddenly he was looking the other way and his cheek was burning from his father's hand.

“Shiniji!”

Except of his mother's short yell, it became very quiet. Koushi protectively moved in front of Daichi. Mei pulled Daichi's father back and Moriko and Yoshirou also moved between father and son, both shocked and even angry. But they were all speechless.

“How dare-” Moriko started, but Daichi quickly interrupted her.

“I am sorry I can't be the son you want me to be.” His voice wasn't angry or aggressive anymore, it was resigned and he felt his father's stare on him before he stormed out of the room and the apartment.

Daichi expected his mother to go after him, but instead she walked up to him, cupping his face and hugging him close to her shorter frame.

“I am so sorry, Daichi. I love you so much. We don't have to forgive you for anything, but I hope you can forgive us. I will talk to him, alright? I won't ever stop until he sees how foolish he is. I promise you.”

She kissed his cheek and then turned to wish everyone else goodbye before leaving, too.

Koushi's parents didn't stay much longer. They hugged them both tightly, Moriko kissing both their foreheads, Daichi's a second longer, before they also said their goodbyes.

When Koushi and Daichi were alone, it was – yet again – very quiet for a while until Koushi walked up to him and kissed him desperately, telling him how much he loved him in between them and Daichi hugged him back and hid his tears in his boyfriend's shoulder.

  
  


After that day, it became easier.

Their relationship was more than perfect and easy and they kept their routine.

Mei often called to talk to her son, not really saying that the situation with Shiniji changed just yet, but it still meant a lot to Daichi.

They also started little traditions. Like eating at the Sugawara's every Sunday (at least the ones when Daichi didn't have to work) and after a few weeks, everyone in Daichi's ward already knew Suga, just like everyone of Suga's employees knew Daichi's. They had game nights with both their group of friends (by know it was really a crowd, but they got along really well, especially Nishinoya and Bokuto) and whenever their lunch breaks aligned they would try out new restaurants to eat out. (Although, Daichi always suggested ramen places to get his dose of Shoyu Ramen.)

More and more of Koushi's things ended up at Daichi's place since they stayed there more than often and Koushi already knew the place better than his own and Daichi gave him a key at some point.

At first Daichi was surprised how easy every day came for him until he realized that he was simply happy. Happier than he ever was in his life.

On his birthday he pulled Koushi away from the crowd and he leaned down to Koushi, whispering.

“Move in with me.”

Koushi laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

“I though I already lived here? Because if not, then we have a problem, because I sold my kitchen yesterday.”

Daichi shook his head and realized that Koushi must have sneakily moved himself in ever so slowly.

“ _I love you so much._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I the epilogue the issue with Daichi and his father will be somewhat resolved, don't worry, I won't let them hanging just like that!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys!


	13. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so dumb, I thought I posted this two days ago and I was already wondering why no one was reacting, but apparently my browser somehow never send it out or I messed up and idk???  
> Anyway, this is it, ladies and gents. The epilogue and officially the end to Fake Wedding March - boy what a ride this fic was.  
> Thank you again for staying with me, for reading, for your kudos, your comments, your messages on tumblr - I love them and you!
> 
> This is very chort and cheesy and really dumb, but you know.... it had to happen.
> 
> I will start a new fic very soon (though, it won't be Daisuga for now, but definitely Haikyuu!!) so if you'd like to read that to, you can either subscribe me on here or follow me on tumblr: [bokutokotaru](http://bokutokotaru.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks again and here for the last time: Enjoy!

 

"I  can't  believe  you  have  two  entire  boxes  with DVDs  about  surgeries ."

"They  are not  _ about  _ surgeries,  they  are  recorded  surgeries.  And  they  are  important  for  my  job."

"I  can't  believe  you  watch  these  over  dinner. Never  watch  them  when  we  are  having  dinner  together."

"It  could  be  educational  for  you."

"It  could also just  spoil  my  appetite."

Daichi rolled his eyes as he watched  Koushi look through some of the DVDs in the box. They were all just simple black cases with self-made labels (post-it's to be exact) about the particular surgery on the disk. He was actually pretty proud of his vast collection which wasn't just from his hospital or even just Japan, but also from other countries like Germany or the States. 

Appartely Koushi wasn't as excited or proud, but still smiled at Daichi as he took some of them out himself just to read through the names absendmindly. Koushi pushed aside the box to move to a different one - his own clothes - and he started to unpack his things while humming some song  Daichi did not recognize.

Their new place was still pretty empty. They finally managed to bring over all of their own stuff and the kitchen and the other furniture would arrive in a few hours, too, making it possible to finally fully move in. Until then,  Koushi insisted that they would store everything they could which wasn't all too much, considering that there was hardly anything here yet that could be used as storage. 

They did have a bed already and their dressers and the two bathrooms were also already fully stocked. It would be a long day and their friends did say that they would come over to help, but somehow the thought of Lev,  Bokuto, Tanaka and  Nishinoya putting together their  furniture made  Daichi's skin crawl, while Koushi assured him that it would go just fine. 

After dating for two happy years and  Daichi's promotion to chief resident, they decided to move out into a bigger place which was also closer to the hospital. Mainly it had been convenience that had made them take this step.  Koushi had been needing his own study for a long time already, seeing as he took his own work home with him more than often. Also,  Daichi could now walk over to the hospital and it was easier when he was on call. He could sometimes even come home in between to sleep or to relax in his breaks which would also result in seeing his partner more. 

Daichi was  undoubtly ecstatic about his recent promotion. He had worked hard to get there, he would get solo-surgeries more often from now on, and he would also earn more money (which made this apartment  effortable in the first place.) They had been thinking about getting a house, but decided against it for now, but  Daichi definitely dreamed about living with  Koushi in their own house with a little garden and a front porch and yes, he was  distustingly domestic and even though they had this new place right now, he was convinced that he would get his dream one day. 

Setting everything up went better than everyone expected and after all of them left for good in the late evening (because  Koushi really did make them unpack everything and he even started decorating a bit) both men fell onto their couch in exhaustion.

"I can't believe we survived today,"  Daichi said and his shoulder fell onto  Koushi's shoulder who leaned into him without hesitating.

"It wasn't too bad now, was it?"  Daichi snorted because yeah, he had expected more  disasters, but it still had been chaotic and Lev had been banned from using any electric tools due to certain reasons and an unpleasant incident which was now called "The-Almost-Hole-In-The-Wall" from this day on.

"You're going to your parent's tomorrow, aren't you?"  Koushi changed the topic and reminded  Daichi of the more or less dreaded visit home. Well, maybe that was a bit too harsh. He didn't exactly dread it, he was merely a bit nervous.

Ever since  Daichi and  Koushi officially started their relationship and after his father practically blew up in his face, things had been very strained. Father and son didn't talk to each other for several months until there had been a dinner invitation. Unfortunately  Daichi couldn't make it to that (he had a very important surgery scheduled for one of his long-time patients that he could absolutely not reschedule) so it put a little damper on it.

But there was another invitation and that time he did go - alone - and it had been a very awkward evening. His mother had tried to make conversation during the entire thing and neither  Daichi, nor his father fully engaged in it which may have been childish of both of them, but honestly not very surprising. 

These dinner invitations came in more frequently as time passed and each time it got a little better. For now they only ever invited  Daichi alone and he had been angry about that, but  Koushi had calmed him down, saying that it was important for him to mend his relationship to his father for now before moving onto other things - saying their relationship.

There was something  Koushi didn't know, though.  Daichi fully intended to ask his parents to let him bring  Koushi for next time. He strongly believed that two years were enough waiting and that it was time for them to go together because Daichi and Koushi were a thing and they would stay together and his father just had to fully accept it, not just tolerate it. Lately, it had been better with his father too so he felt confident about his request. 

Daichi felt nervous at the thought and about something else. Something he still had to tell  Koushi today - at least that was the plan and he really didn't want to deviate from it.

"Koushi, could you do me a favor?"

The man next to him didn't move, only hummed and leaned more into him. 

"Could you go into the kitchen and get my calendar out of my bag? I left it on the counter and I need to check my shifts today before I fall asleep and forget about it."

Koushi next to him groaned and he turned his head so  Daichi could see him pout. It made  Daichi want to kiss him, but he controlled himself.

"You cannot honestly expect of me to  move! "

Daichi returned his pout now - obviously in mocking manner - and widened his eyes in an attempt to imitate something along the lines of puppy eyes.  Koushi just snorted at his, admittedly, ridiculous face and after another long groan he really did heave himself up and walked over into the kitchen.

"Who has actual calendars nowadays, anyway?" he bemoaned as he walked over. "Welcome to the 21st century,  Daichi ."

Daichi smiled and waited patiently (more or less), his hands getting a bit sweaty and his breath a little to fast. 

There was too much silence,  Koushi should have found and opened his bag by now and he should have--- he should have found it.

Suddenly the other man practically ran back into the room, something hidden in one of his hands and he jumped onto the coach and  Daichi himself.

"Please tell me this is meant for me and you do not have a side-thing going on."

Daichi's eyes widened and he couldn't hold back his bubbling laughter (although it was a bit hard to laugh when someone was laying on you.)

Gently, he pushed  Koushi off him and took his hand to take the small box out of it. He then got onto the floor next to the couch so he had to look up to the other man who was staring at him with eyes and mouth wide open, hands a little shaky - but then again, Daichi was shaking just as much.

"Koushi, I still don't know how I was ever so lucky to get to have you in my life. And I know we started off a bit--- well, let's just say we're not so much like other couples. We started as make-believe, but today I want to make it for real."  Daichi took  Koushi's hand that felt cold against his warm and sweaty ones and he cursed himself for it, but there were other things he needed to focus on now.

"So, Sugawara  Koushi, my beautiful  Koushi, I want to ask you: Will you marry me?"

Daichi stared at the other man, while his insides were pretty much turning upside down, and he waited while  Koushi just stared back, his eyes flicking between him and the now open black box that showed a simple silver ring.  Daichi watched his eyes slowly tear up and a smile spread across his face (which was probably a very, very  good sign, he thought.)

Koushi then slid down next to him and pulled  Daichi's face right to his, their lips colliding and he only pulled away briefly to say, "Of course, of course, _of course_ ," before going back to kissing him and  Daichi put his arms around his fiancé to pull him closer. Yes, his  fiancé, this time around truly, really and honestly.

  



End file.
